


И он поговорит

by Tiferet (taubenblautiferet)



Series: Dead Season [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, Explicit Language, Horror, Japan, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Out of Character, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taubenblautiferet/pseuds/Tiferet
Summary: Хидан едет в Токио.
Relationships: Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)
Series: Dead Season [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978738
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. I.

**Author's Note:**

> Первая часть - ["Мертвый сезон"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548445)
> 
> Внимание: все еще альтернативная география!
> 
> Бетила [Era Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eraangel).

  
Токио.

Идея поехать туда сформировалась не сразу. Сначала Хидан слишком волновался, что Какузу его не примет. Все – и Исигава, и Мияко, и даже повар Мито с кухаркой − наперебой твердили, что это огромная ошибка, что Хиданом воспользовались и никто его не ждет. Но Хидан думал так: торчать в Югакуре все равно бесполезно, он там насиделся на годы вперед, а вот в Токио не был никогда. Так что лучше он поедет и разберется, что это вообще за хуйня.

Хидан встал в четыре утра, покидал в старую сумку кое-какое барахло, документы, остатки еды, спрятал деньги Какузу и свои нехитрые накопления во внутренний карман куртки и вышел в темноту. Закрыл дом на ключ, будто в него мог кто-то вломиться, убрал ключ в карман к деньгам. Спустился с горы, вздрагивая не то от холода, не то волнения. Он уезжал! Уезжал!

Югакуре не была отправной точкой на маршруте автобуса, поэтому его нужно было ждать на остановке. Хидан ждал и мерз. Автобус приехал ровно в шесть, в салоне уже ютились двое окоченевших пассажиров. Хидан уселся, вытянув ноги в проход, без аппетита съел позавчерашнюю булку с карри, надеясь, что боги будут к нему благосклонны, и заснул на весь отрезок пути до следующей пересадки. Его мозг рисовал блаженные картины того, как Какузу обрадуется его приезду… Хидан проснулся, когда автобус остановился на конечной. Тревога вернулась, усилившись стократно. Теперь казалось, что Исигава и прочие правы. Если бы Какузу хотел, он бы забрал Хидана с собой.

Но если бы Хидан был ему совсем по боку, он бы не оставил деньги, верно? Верно.

В первом поезде заснуть не получилось. Во втором тоже: Хидан клевал носом у окна, но всякий раз, как он прижимался лбом к стеклу и отрубался, где-то в глубине вагона начинал плакать ребенок. Наверное, милосердие богов закончилось на том, что Хидану удалось переварить булку без особых проблем. Теперь он слегка скучал по ней, камнем болтающейся в желудке. На первой железнодорожной станции Хидан успел перехватить кукурузный суп в банке из автомата. Ох и долго он ебался… Все смотрели на него, как на дебила, но суп ему в конце концов достался. Впрочем, того было мало, и на вкус он оказался сладким. Во время второй пересадки Хидан ничего не успел купить: он запутался, на какой путь идти, поэтому голодал до самого Токио. Там, по прибытии, он купил шоколадку и карту. Хидан знал, что со смартфоном удобнее. Все нормальные люди пользовались навигатором, но он же не виноват, что в Югакуре нет ни одного магазина электроники, да и звонить особенно некому. Добежать проще.

Адрес Какузу Хидан выписал в блокнот и посмотрел с компьютера Исигавы, как добираться. Карта нужна была для подстраховки: одно только устройство токийского метро ввергало в ступор. Словно множество кротов прорыли ходы во всех направлениях, подчиняясь великому замыслу. Сам Токио – настоящий, полнокровный, не низведенный до схем – ошеломил Хидана. Он никогда не видел ничего подобного… Представить не мог. Его раздражало и приводило в восторг количество людей. Их было больше, чем нужно, больше, чем это вообще имело смысл. Чересчур много. Все куда-то спешили. 

Шум. Блядь, как же было шумно. Грохот транспорта. Разговоры, разговоры, разговоры. Шелест музыки в чьих-то наушниках. Плачущий ребенок – опять. Хидан не предусмотрел бесконечной действующей на нервы какофонии огромного мегаполиса. Ему было неуютно, он боялся пропустить остановку из-за того, что рядом будет хохотать толпа иностранцев.

Хидан проехал по кольцевой, пересел на другую ветку и оставшуюся часть пути простоял напротив табло, на котором транслировались названия станций. Нет, он не пропустил свою, но это ему не помогло. Он заблудился в хитросплетении улиц и долго бродил, как ему казалось, кругами, пока добрая старушка не подсказала, куда необходимо свернуть. Так Хидан наконец вышел к серому многоквартирному зданию, неотличимому от множества других. Но именно этот дом был особенным. Хидан миновал консьержа, поднялся по лестнице на третий этаж, сверился с записями в блокноте и, выдохнув, позвонил в дверной звонок. Его распирало от волнения, ужаса и радости. Он должен был злиться – Какузу поимел и бросил его, оставил в сраной Югакуре, − но злиться никак не получалось.

Ну, по крайней мере, не случилось худшего. Под худшим Хидан подразумевал, что он все-таки напутал и записал неверный адрес, или Какузу изначально оставил неправильные координаты. Но нет, дверь открылась, и за ней стоял тот, кого Хидан и надеялся увидеть – хмурый, усталый и одетый в домашнее. Хидану очень хотелось обнять Какузу, просто броситься ему на шею и замереть, но он вовремя вспомнил, каково было проснуться там, в номере, и понять, что он один. Да и Какузу не выглядел радостным. Удивленным – да, напряженным – определенно, но совсем, ни капли не радостным. Это добило Хидана. Он вломился в квартиру и начал нести чушь, но из кухни так вкусно пахло едой…

Короче, Хидан облажался.

− Что ты здесь делаешь? – осведомился Какузу. Его голос звучал утомленно.

Хидан уронил сумку под ноги. Плечо до сих пор глухо тянуло от ее веса.

− Ну, как… − Слов яростно не хватало, и Хидан развел руками. Каких объяснений ждал Какузу? – Ты сам оставил мне денег на дорогу.

Какузу нахмурился сильнее, морщина между его бровями углубилась.

− Думаешь, мы переспали, и теперь я что-то тебе должен? – выговорил он тихо и опасно, будто сейчас бросится и в мгновение ока выпустит кишки. – Хочешь сесть мне шею?

Кто-нибудь другой на месте Хидана бы благоразумно испугался и проявил дальновидность, отступив к двери. Но Хидан не был ни благоразумным, ни дальновидным. Угрожающий тон Какузу заставил его покрыться мурашками, внизу живота появилось тянущее чувство, сладкое и невыносимое, захотелось сделать что-нибудь безумное…

− Нет, хочу сесть тебе на лицо, − признался Хидан, слегка обалдев от собственной наглости.

Вот теперь точно, либо его прикончат, либо…

Какузу прищурился, смерил Хидана подозрительным взглядом и выговорил будто бы нехотя:

− Ладно… Уже поздно. Уедешь домой на утреннем поезде.

Хидана пропустили внутрь квартиры. Та оказалась совсем не большой: гостиная, спальня, кухня в крохотном закутке. Если Какузу все-таки был в якудза, непонятно, зачем он ютился в такой тесноте. Но Хидану все было интересно: он впервые находился в многоквартирном доме и имел смутное представление, как тут все устроено. Его поразило, насколько у Какузу тепло. Так непривычно. Дома зимой, особенно по утрам, у Хидана зуб на зуб не попадал. В углу гостиной равномерно шумел кондиционер. Вид из окон волновал. Столько огней! Малюсенькая ванная была полностью пластиковой, лей воду куда хочешь. Хидан помылся – не просто так же Какузу его оставил. Если бы речь не зашла о сексе, ночевать ему на вокзале…

Какузу принес джемпер и штаны, Хидан покорно их надел. Потом его покормили рисом с жареным тофу. Какузу не сел за стол, а встал в отдалении, у кухонной мойки, будто не знал, что делать, и не мог найти себе места. Хидан мучительно хотел, чтобы он расслабился, но не представлял, как себя вести и о чем завести разговор. К тому же, он слишком хотел есть, поэтому в основном орудовал палочками. Обычно, чувствуя неловкость, он принимался болтать, но сейчас сил на это не осталось. Когда Хидан закончил с едой, Какузу показал ему на кровать. Она тоже была невиданной – огромной, в европейском стиле.

− Мне раздеться? – спросил Хидан. Язык едва двигался.

Какузу покачал головой.

Хидан лег на кровать, закутался в одеяло… Ему показалось, что тело разжижается от тепла. Приятное, немного пугающее чувство. Глаза закрывались сами собой.

− Мы не будем трахаться? – уточнил Хидан, потому что если Какузу не поторопится…

− Спи, − последовал ответ.

Хидан думал сказать: вот еще, если завтра его выставят и ни свет ни заря отправят обратно в Югакуре, он не будет спать. Ему хотелось снова испытать то же, что и в ту ночь. Чтобы Какузу целовал его, гладил по спине, а потом вбивался в него со всей силы. Если Хидану не светит поглазеть на Токио Скайтри и императорский дворец, он получит свое хоть тут…

Но Какузу все гремел чем-то на кухне, ходил туда-сюда. Хидан прикрыл глаза на секунду и очнулся, только когда другая сторона кровати прогнулась под чужим весом. Сон о привычном – Югакуре, бесконечные горы, − треснул и развалился. Хидан на миг забыл, где он, и вновь удивился теплу. Свет в квартире уже не горел, но темнота была не полной. Не то, что дома. Хидан разглядел перед собой широкую спину, обтянутую синей пижамной рубашкой. Он потянулся к ней, сокращая расстояние, опустил руку на бок Какузу. Было немного не по себе – вдруг тот разозлится? Теперь Хидан знал, что его не ждали. Мысль об этом заставила все внутри напрячься и содрогнуться. Исигава был прав, и все остальные были правы. Когда Хидан вернется – завтра, ну, или послезавтра, может, он все-таки сходит посмотреть на Токио Скайтри и поест какой-нибудь столичной невиданности, − эта унылая пиздобратия будет его жалеть, а за глаза посмеется над ним, мол, какой идиот, годится только для перепихона на одну ночь… Хидан знал, в деревне его еле терпят. Он там никому особенно не нравился, даже собственная мать была от него не в восторге. Просто у всех этих людей не оставалось выбора, кроме как мириться с существованием Хидана. Будто он ссался от радости, как это его угораздило родиться на краю земли, среди никчемности и безработицы…

На ладонь Хидана опустилась сверху рука Какузу, зажала ее под мышкой – не сильно, но крепко. Хидан улыбнулся и закрыл глаза.

Следующим утром он проснулся около полудня, отдохнувший как никогда. Неудивительно, дома Хидан не спал столько! Его работа начиналась до боли рано. Иногда он, конечно, просыпал, но не часто, чтобы его не выперли. По выходным проваляться до обеда не позволяла дурацкая привычка. Хидан просыпался как обычно и не мог задремать снова, даже если очень хотел. И вот – он лежал посередине королевской кровати, разомлевший и ленивый, а время неумолимо подбиралось к часу дня. Какузу не разбудил его, чтобы посадить на утренний поезд. Передумал отправлять Хидана обратно?

На кухонном столе поблескивали ключи. Никакой записки. Хидан взял ключи, повертел их перед глазами. Проверил – те действительно подходили ко входной двери. Хидан почувствовал себя на редкость странно: ему будто дали безмолвное разрешение находиться здесь, но его бы больше порадовало, если бы Какузу сказал это прямым текстом. Хидан никогда не понимал все эти намеки… Когда-то давно, еще в школе, ему показалось, что один мальчик заглядывается на него. Хидан напридумывал себе всякого, попытался общаться с тем мальчиком (его звали Сатору или как-то так), но все закончилось плохо – тот сказал, чтобы Хидан больше никогда к нему не подходил, что все в деревне знают про его чокнутую мать, и что он сам наверняка больной… Хидан пришел в ярость. Какого хуя вообще этот кусок говна посмел заявить такое? Учитель математики еле их разнял. Потом, через несколько дней, Хидан обнаружил на своем доме огромную надпись белой краской: «ПСИХИ». Буквы четко выделялись на старой древесине – уродливое, покрытое потеками слово можно было разглядеть и с самого низа горы. Оттирая его со стены, Хидан думал о мести. Мать отнеслась к этому акту агрессии с безразличием. «Джашин их накажет», − вот и все, что она сказала тогда. Хидан решил не ждать Джашина, выяснил, где дом Сатору, и измазал его дверь дерьмом. Это помогло восстановить статус кво, хотя чувство бескрайнего одиночества никуда не делось.

С Какузу все тоже складывалось как-то непонятно. Хидан было подумал, что снова воображает невесть что. Загадочный мужчина в маске, который так на него смотрит, будто хочет расплавить взглядом… С первой минуты так смотрел – оценивающе, въедливо. Горячо. Хидан точно мог такое придумать, с ним случалось. Круто, что это не было одной из его фантазий.

Хидан нашел в холодильнике остатки риса и контейнер с огуречным салатом, приготовил себе простенький суп из концентрата даси и комбу. Позавтракал, глядя в окно. Днем вид оттуда не показался ему таким уж интересным. Было пасмурно, все выглядело равномерно серым: здания, небо, мокрая дорога. Судя по каплям на стекле, дождь недавно закончился. После еды Хидан вновь изучил карту Токио. Если Какузу работает до вечера, оставалось немного времени, чтобы погулять. Было бы здорово знать, во сколько он заканчивает. Хидан бы приготовил что-то к ужину… Он мог сделать не так много, но по себе знал, как приятно вернуться домой, когда там есть еда. В последние годы приходилось крутиться самому. Летом в рекане была куча работы. Хидан приползал к себе, мечтая лечь на прохладные простыни и отрубиться, но приходилось носить и греть воду, готовить что-то… Нет, Исигава не зверствовал, и те, кто работал на кухне, иногда отдавали Хидану остатки еды, но он все равно сильно уставал и постоянно был голоден.

Хидан решил выбраться на прогулку и отправился побродить по Харадзюку. Добраться туда оказалось несложно: следовало ехать, как вчера, только в обратном порядке. На кольцевой линии «Яманотэ» Хидан совсем успокоился. И чего он волновался? В середине дня в метро было не людно. В Харадзюку, впрочем, тоже царило затишье – вероятно, Хидан выбрал не самое подходящее время для знакомства с этим местом. Он посмотрел на штаб телекомпании NHK и на храм Мэйдзи, где раскошелился на табличку эма. Мать наверняка не одобрила бы, что он сунулся в святилище других богов, но Хидану было плевать. Он очень хотел, чтобы с Какузу все получилось, хотел ему нравиться, вот и купил табличку. Та стоила целых 500 йен. Высунув язык от усердия, Хидан вывел на ней «Пусть Какузу любит миня БОЛЬШЕ ЖЫЗНИ», повесил ее в специально отведенном месте и ушел довольный. 

Его настроение в тот момент омрачало лишь то, что он не застал толпы разодетых фриков. Всех распугала уебищная погода. Снова закапал дождь. У Хидана не было зонта, он просто накинул капюшон, как делал дома. Прохожие косо на него поглядывали, но вряд ли из-за отсутствия зонта. Скорее, Хидан странно смотрелся на фоне модных расфуфыренных магазинов, где одно платье стоило столько, что он и представить не мог. От этого ему стало неловко, и Хидан ужасно разозлился на себя. Он не обязан кому-то нравиться. Если чей-то утонченный вкус оскорбляет его старая куртка, ну и пошел он в жопу, высокомерное хуйло! Тут Хидан наткнулся на магазин-стойенник. Хрень за сто йен он мог себе позволить. Витрины с наклейками, сладостями и разноцветными резиновыми тапками помогли вернуть самообладание: Хидан долго рассматривал всякую безделицу, трогал то одно, то другое. В бутике со снобской одеждой он бы себе такого не позволил, потому что был не слишком аккуратен… Сначала напортачишь, потом не расплатишься. Роясь в упаковках с орехами, Хидан услышал хихиканье. Стайка школьниц, набравших полные руки шоколада, поглядывала в его сторону, перешептываясь и посмеиваясь. Стоило посмотреть на них, девчонок как ветром сдуло.

Потратив какое-то время на исследование магазина и помокнув еще немного, Хидан сунулся в кайтен-суши, где по конвейеру ездили тарелки с готовыми блюдами. Он сделал себе зеленый чай из пакетика, потому что хотел согреться, и выбрал несколько порций подешевле. Суши показались Хидану невкусными, а чай – мерзким. Наверное, он снова ждал слишком многого, вот и остался недоволен. Абсолютно все в Токио представлялось ему неземным, а на деле было обычным. Пресный тунец, скверная заварка, кипяток… Во всем сквозила обыденность. 

Хидан приуныл и решил вернуться к Какузу. По пути он заглянул в комбини – скорее из интереса, чем из желания купить что-то. Однако его внимание привлекли котелки с ингредиентами для одэна. Вспомнилось, как когда-то давно в холодное время года мать делала одэн… Когда она еще готовила. От тех далеких воспоминаний веяло полузабытым, странным уютом. Хидан подумал, что уже довольно поздно, и он вряд ли успеет приготовить ужин… Может быть, он просто искал оправдания, чтобы взять еду на вынос, – продукты, плававшие в котелках, выглядели и пахли очень круто. Проиграв минутную борьбу с собой, Хидан насобирал в контейнер свои любимые фрикадельки, тофу и маленькие голубцы. Он не знал, что нравится Какузу, поэтому для него взял всего понемногу. Парень на кассе, не-японец, почему-то принял Хидана за иностранца и попытался заговорить с ним на каком-то незнакомом языке.

− Э, ни хера не понимаю, − растерялся Хидан.

Кассир вытаращился на него как на восьмое чудо света и принялся извиняться. Хидан невесело усмехнулся, рассчитался за одэн и покинул магазин.

Он не торопился домой, уверенный, что Какузу задержится допоздна, но почему-то тот вернулся до прихода Хидана.

− Где ты был? – строго спросил Какузу, стоило только Хидану зайти в прихожую.

− Гулял. Ты ведь оставил мне ключи… 

Какузу посмотрел на него недовольно. Хидан чувствовал, что провинился, но не мог понять, что сделал не так. Ко всему прочему, в руках был сверток с одэном, из-за которого он не мог толком разуться. 

− Возьмешь? – Хидан протянул Какузу пакет. Тот забрал его, выглядя озадаченным.

− Что это?

− Еда. К ужину. Я подумал, не успею ничего сделать, на долбанную готовку нужно время, и вот…

Какузу сунулся в пакет.

− Не стоило. – Теперь он выглядел престранно, будто хотел всеми силами сохранить неодобрительный вид, но оттаял против воли. – Это затратно.

− Да пофиг, − сказал Хидан и наконец избавился от обуви.

− Я не какой-нибудь сказочный богач, − холодно заметил Какузу, направляясь в кухню. – А у тебя больше нет работы. Что планируешь делать?

− Устроюсь на новую. 

− И у тебя нет образования, – добавил Какузу. В его голосе чувствовалась подколка.

− Нет, − Хидан упустил момент, когда сам начал сердиться, чего ему совсем не хотелось. Он скучал по Какузу и всего-то хотел провести с ним время … − Но это не такая уж пиздецкая проблема! Я умею подстраиваться.

Какузу неопределенно хмыкнул, сочтя эту ремарку глупой. Хидан поджал губы. То, что вчера испускало вялые пузыри, начало вскипать. Гребаный Какузу! Что с ним не так? Хидан припомнил: он с самого начала был таким же замкнутым и неразговорчивым, но в его глазах было… Хидан не знал, что конкретно там видел, однако оно заставляло переворачиваться что-то у него в животе. Собственное тело становилось мало, жар снизу распространялся наверх, полз по груди и шее, заставлял гореть щеки. Вот и сейчас Хидан весь пылал, но не мог разобрать, отчего – от злости или от необъяснимого возбуждения.

− Я был в Харадзюку, − принялся рассказывать он, чтобы как-то отвлечься. – Хотел посмотреть на девчонок в смешных платьях, похожих на торты, и на всяких чудных людей, но там мало кто был. Думаю, из-за погоды. И ты не представляешь, сколько там стоят шмотки! Я просто охуел! Их вообще кто-нибудь покупает? Кем нужно быть, чтобы отвалить столько за сумку или ботинки?..

Какузу не особенно слушал Хидана. Он расставил контейнеры с едой на столе, сделал чай, полностью сосредоточенный. Хидан начал сомневаться, что звук его голоса просачивается в мир Какузу, но не смог остановиться:

− А суши? Я думал, это будет действительно что-то… Наверно, стоило рискнуть и попробовать какую-нибудь хуйню. Я видел магазин с французскими блинчиками! Они довольно… милые? И дорогие – пиздец! Но их едят на ходу. Был дождь… Я решил, это стремно – есть блины под дождем. Ты меня не слушаешь, да?

Какузу перевел взгляд на него, и Хидан почувствовал, как по внутренностям прокатывается огненная волна.

− Слушаю. 

Они поели в гробовой тишине. Одэн оказался неплохим, но не скрашивал тоску, которая взялась из ниоткуда и выела из мира все цвета. Хидан жевал фрикадельки и думал: я тут лишний. Вот о чем говорил Исигава. Хидану здесь не место.

− Ты бы хотел, чтобы меня тут не было? – тихо спросил он, когда в пластиковой посудине остался один бульон.

− Почему ты так решил? – после паузы поинтересовался Какузу. Он смотрел на Хидана с другой стороны стола, уже не такой отстраненный, как прежде. Его губы изогнулись в некоем подобии кривой улыбки. Шрамы изогнулись тоже, и Хидану отчаянно захотелось их потрогать.

− Я не настолько тупой, − заявил он резко, надеясь скрыть, как ему грустно. Вышло только хуже. – Ты меня игнорируешь.

Какузу вздохнул.

− Я просто устал.

Ну… Это меняло дело, да? Какузу не не хотел его видеть. Не не хотел, чтобы Хидан был в Токио. Он просто устал, потому что много работает. Поэтому он такой невеселый и все время хмурится.

− Я могу тебе с этим помочь, − Хидан слез со стула, подошел к Какузу сзади и запустил пальцы в его волосы, помассировал самыми кончиками кожу головы. Какузу на секунду окаменел, словно его застали врасплох, а после мало-помалу расслабился. Хидан прижался грудью к его спине. Тугой узел внутри чуть-чуть ослаб.

Хидан еще немного погладил Какузу по волосам, совсем осмелел и переключился на лицо. Да, ему определенно нравились эти шрамы. Они выглядели жутко и в то же время очаровательно – полосы выпуклой зарубцевавшейся ткани на смуглой коже. Хидана прострелила дикая мысль: а что, если высунуть язык и облизать их? Он был так близок к этому в прошлый раз, но даже не подумал… Если сейчас его остановят, он не будет знать, каковы эти шрамы на вкус.

Наверное, соленые.

Какузу поймал руку Хидана, касающуюся его щеки, поцеловал в ладонь, затем отвел ее в сторону за запястье и поцеловал Хидана в губы. Тот испытал безумное облегчение: его хотели, хотели! Хидан готов был застонать уже от этого. Какузу обхватил его лицо, притянул Хидана ближе. Тому потребовалась какая-то опора – в голове все плыло, − и он ухватился за колено Какузу, подумал, что терять нечего, передвинул руку ближе к паху. Хидану нравилось вести себя развязно: это будто был новый он – тот, каким он хотел быть всегда, но не мог. Какузу, наверное, тоже нравилось, когда Хидан вел себя развязно. Под тканью домашних штанов все затвердело. Это была отличная возможность…

Задыхаясь, Хидан вырвался из поцелуя:

− Пойдем! Давай… − скомандовал он сбивчиво, но Какузу его понял – рывком поднялся, подхватил Хидана под ягодицы и отнес в кровать.

Они помогали друг другу раздеться, но только мешали. Хидан хотел всего и сразу. Хотел нежности, хотел, чтобы его грубо взяли. Он много думал об этом, когда был в душе, когда ехал в поезде и, кажется, вообще все время, когда не был занят чем-то другим. Еще ему хотелось взять член Какузу в рот. Хидан видел в порно, как это делается, ничего сложного… Или нет. Тяжело дыша, Хидан облизал головку (на вкус было странно, но не неприятно), попытался втянуть член целиком и подавился. Вторая попытка вышла не лучше. Горло драло, в углах глаз выступили слезы. Потерпев поражение, Хидан больше не пытался сосать, как в порно, просто проходился языком по всей длине. Какузу не издавал никаких звуков, только смотрел сверху вниз.

− Тебе хоть немного приятно? – не выдержав, спросил Хидан.

Как ни странно, Какузу криво улыбнулся.

− Мне очень приятно.

− Что-то не похоже! – надулся Хидан.

− Мне приятно в голове.

− Что?

− Иди сюда.

Когда Какузу трахал его по-собачьи, Хидан подумал, что не зря приехал. И в Токио ему, пожалуй, нравилось. Он застонал, готовый кончить, и крупная рука Какузу опустилась ему на лицо, закрыла рот и нос, не давая издать ни звука. Хидан вцепился в нее зубами и спустил.

Он определенно приехал не зря.

*** *** ***

Тихий звук, похожий на шелест ткани, привел Хидана в чувство. Сонный, не до конца осознавший себя, он подумал, что звук доносится из маминой комнаты – как обычно, − но потом открыл глаза и все вспомнил. Это квартира Какузу. Воздух пах не подгнившим деревом и сыростью, а кондиционером для белья и чистотой. Монотонно работал кондиционер. Почему Хидану показалось, что он дома? Наверное, все дело в том, что он продрог. Ступни привычно мерзли, как и плечи, и лицо. Хидан зарылся в одеяло с головой, подполз к Какузу, прижался к нему всем телом. Какузу был горячим и дышал так умиротворяюще, вдох-выдох, размеренно и тихо. Хидан уткнулся лбом в его плечо, закрыл глаза. Все хорошо. Он уехал. Это не Югакуре, не его дом, здесь нет маминой комнаты. Тут только гостиная и спальня, соединенные большой аркой. Из гостиной – выход в кухню и прихожую, а в последней двери в ванную и туалет. Совсем другая планировка.

Какузу зашевелился во сне и перекинул через Хидана руку. Та была тяжелой, но ее вес успокаивал. Хидан нащупал ладонь Какузу, погладил ее, поднес к лицу. Вот так. Он больше не один.

*** *** ***

Раз Какузу беспокоило, что Хидан станет его содержанкой, необходимо было что-то предпринять. Сам Хидан не собирался бездельничать: он привык работать, поэтому не мог представить, чем бы занимался, сидя дома целыми днями. Пожалуй, из него бы получилась сносная домохозяйка… Но Какузу бы не вдохновила эта перспектива. Так что Хидан решил найти работу.

В Югакуре устроиться куда-то было нетрудно. Достаточно прийти на место и спросить, не требуются ли там новые сотрудники. Иногда компании покрупнее приклеивали на двери объявления, в которых указывали открытые вакансии. В Токио все оказалось сложнее. Объявлений на дверях было днем с огнем не сыскать, но люди каким-то образом находили работу. Клерки в одинаковых костюмах сбегались по утрам в офисные муравейники. Повара готовили окономияки и пекли булочки, таксисты развозили ничего не смыслящих в иероглифах гайдзинов, в химчистке расторопная девушка-администратор забирала и упаковывала грязную одежду клиентов. Все были при деле. Хидан потратил несколько часов, слоняясь по улицам, и сделал вывод, что в прогрессивном мире трудоустраиваются через интернет. Проблема оставалась за малым – выйти во всемирную сеть было неоткуда. 

Хидан видел ноутбук в квартире Какузу, но взять его без спросу не посмел. Если бы Какузу узнал об этом, то наверняка выставил бы его, и здравствуй, ебаная Югакуре. Нет, так не годилось. Шарясь по району, Хидан неоднократно натыкался взглядом на кафе и кофейни, где за столиками сидели люди с ноутбуками. Обычно они имели занятой вид и хмурились экранам так отчаянно, что сразу становилось ясно: все их великое сидение – просто способ элегантно бездельничать. Хидану хотелось подойти к кому-нибудь из этих людей, к парню в глупой шапке или девушке с серебряными цепями, и попросить ноут ненадолго, минут на десять, но он понимал, хуй ему, а не ноут. В Югакуре с Хиданом, может, и начали бы беседу, но не тут. Тут разве что взглянули бы как на пустое место, а потом длинно и непонятно отказали бы, но так, будто не отказывали. Вежливые, блядь. Понимание этого принесло тупую беспомощность. Хидан сжимал и разжимал кулаки в карманах, кусал губу изнутри и осознавал все отчетливей: ничегошеньки у него не выйдет. Многие принимали его за иностранца, а иностранец – все равно что изгой. И эти его шмотки! Для деревни самое то, для Восточной столицы – символ бедности и уебищности. А другой одежды у Хидана не водилось.

Он успел впасть в уныние, вымокнуть под дождем и возненавидеть местное население, каждого по-пижонски одетого говнюка, когда, возвращаясь в квартиру Какузу, заметил на двери комбини то самое заветное объявление. Поначалу Хидан прошел мимо, полностью разбитый, но через пару минут сообразил, что именно увидел, и вернулся. Сунулся внутрь магазинчика, спросил, можно ли поговорить с управляющим. Вскоре тот появился из подсобки – низкорослый мужчина лет сорока с тщательно расчесанными волосами. Он представился господином Мацуокой и взглянул на Хидана с подозрением.

− Американец?

− Нет, я японец, − насупился Хидан.

− Как-то ты странно говоришь, − свел управляющий тонкие брови. – С Хоккайдо приехал?

− Почти. Префектура Аомори.

Там, где Хидан вырос, многие слова произносили иначе, да и говорили намного медленней, чем в Токио. Некоторые считали северный тохоку-бэн языком лентяев. Господин Мацуока, наверное, был из их числа. Он осмотрел Хидана со всех сторон, разве что в рот ему не заглянул. Хидан почувствовал, куда дует ветер, и мысленно проклял сраный диалект, к которому привык и о котором никогда не задумывался. Вот это клеймо почище немодного прикида. Сразу видно – деревня!

Однако господин Мацуока оказался необычайно благосклонен:

− Нам не хватает продавцов на ночные и утренние смены. Тут в основном работают студенты, им важно высыпаться, а спозаранку у них занятия. Ты парень крепкий. Согласен работать ночью?

Ночи Хидан предпочел бы проводить вместе с Какузу, а не умирая от тоски за кассой в занюханном комбини.

− Нет. Мне… нельзя. Я могу только утром.

Управляющий недовольно пожевал губу.

− Ну ладно. Смена в девять утра устроит?

Хидан кивнул и пригладил волосы, чтобы не решили, что он еще и неряха.

− Приходи завтра, в полдевятого. Не опаздывай! И надень темные штаны. Форменную рубашку тебе выдадут.

Хидан пообещал, что обязательно придет – с документами, в темных штанах, все как положено. Господин Мацуока прищурился с недоверием, но повторил:

− До завтра.

Что ж. Какая-никакая, а подработка. Хидан и не мечтал оказаться в одной из компаний со зданием-круизным лайнером на сто этажей. Дело не в образовании, просто он себя там не видел. Ходить в жмущем повсюду пиджаке, раскланиваться перед всеми? Когда-то давно Хидану хотелось чего-то такого. Теперь он приблизился к своей корпоративной мечте – как минимум, оказался в городе, где есть корпорации, − и увидел, насколько безысходен этот путь. Какузу возвращался с работы так поздно и выглядел таким замученным… У него лопались сосуды в глазах. Наверняка целыми днями пялился в монитор компьютера. И не похоже, что ему это нравилось. Хидану начинало казаться, что мытье ванн в онсене – не такое плохое занятие. Физический труд всяко приятнее вечного сидения на жопе. Только красавчикам с ноутбуками, протирающим задницы в кафе, об этом рассказать забыли.

Хидан не мог дождаться вечера. Он предвкушал, как поведает Какузу о своем прогрессе, а тот его похвалит… Похвалит же? Хидан очень старался. Устроил все за один день, а не размусолил на неделю.

Как ни странно, реальность превзошла его ожидания. Какузу вернулся домой позже, чем накануне, но стоило лишь Хидану спросить: «Где ты был?», − как он достал из дипломата аккуратный пакетик, а внутри… Внутри была коробка со смартфоном. Не iPhone последней модели, конечно, а простенький Sharp, но у Хидана и такого никогда не водилось. Он взял в руки коробку с замиранием сердца, уверенный, что тут же все испортит любым доступным способом. Уронит подарок, на который Какузу пришлось потратиться… Не специально, но, блядь, ладони вдруг взмокли, да и пальцам не было веры. 

− Это мне? – спросил Хидан, чувствуя себя до крайности глупо.

− У тебя ведь нет телефона. – Какузу не торопился развеять его сомнения, просто констатировал факт. – Так ты будешь на связи.

− А я нашел работу! – наконец поделился радостью Хидан, но Какузу то чтобы очень восхитился. Только приподнял бровь в безмолвном вопросе. – Да… Тут, в комбини неподалеку. Я знаю, это не заебись какие деньги, но…

− Тогда телефон точно будет кстати, − усмехнулся Какузу под маской, которую пока не успел снять. Похоже, он был собой доволен.

Не выдержав, Хидан оттянул маску и поцеловал Какузу в губы. Действенней способа сказать «спасибо» еще не придумали. 

На следующий день Хидан проснулся в несусветную рань, так боялся пропустить начало рабочего дня. Вечером он по мере сил настроил смартфон и включил на нем будильник, но сомневался, может ли полагаться в таком важном вопросе, как побудка, на новомодную херню из металла и пластика. Да, слегка по-стариковски, но у Хидана правда никогда не было смартфона. Он хотел полазать в интернете, но боялся истратить весь месячный трафик за раз. И куда девать это устройство тоже было непонятно. В карман? Смартфон еле туда влезал. Хидан боялся его потерять, боялся не услышать будильник… Он знал, что скоро пообвыкнет и до всего дойдет, но пока чувствовал себя неуютно, будто отстал от человечества на добрую сотню лет.

Хидан позавтракал вместе с Какузу, одновременно чувствуя себя взволнованным и гордым, оделся как просили и отправился на работу. Зайдя в комбини, громко поздоровался со всеми. Ему ответил нестройный хор голосов. У Исигавы любили потрындеть, так что сразу после приветствия начинались классические утренние беседы о погоде и местных событиях. В комбини на Хидана едва обратили внимание, хоть он и представился, как положено. Господин Мацуока выделил ему форменную рубашку и, в придачу, куратора Момоко, чтобы она всему его научила. Момоко на вид была младше Хидана. Она то и дело болезненно краснела и раскланивалась – наверняка была тут лучшим работником. Момоко объяснила, что время, когда заступаешь на смену, фиксируют по специальному бейджу, и Хидану тоже такой сделают. Больше она ничего не успела рассказать – Мацуока позвал на пятиминутку в подсобное помещение. Там все сотрудники, которые только приступали к работе, выстроились в шеренгу напротив стены с двумя плакатами. Хидан с любопытством принялся читать, что на них написано, и вскоре догадался, что на первом – девиз магазинчика (подумать только!), а на втором – список фраз, которые следует использовать при общении с покупателем. 

Дальше стало хуже. Управляющий зычным голосом объявил:

− Наш девиз!

И все – Момоко, пожилая женщина, парень и мужчина лет тридцати – громко и бодро озвучили написанное на первом плакате. Хидан немного растерялся от их пыла. Он бы с радостью промолчал, но Мацуока, как назло, уставился на него. Хидан беззвучно подвигал губами.

− Наши самые главные слова! − провозгласил начальник, и собравшиеся бойко отчеканили многократно отрепетированное:

− Добро пожаловать! Большое спасибо! Подождите, пожалуйста! Прошу прощения! Приходите к нам еще!

Тут Хидана окончательно переклинило, и вместо того, чтобы читать с плаката вместе со всеми, он захихикал. Чем сильнее он пытался успокоиться или хотя бы вести себя тише, тем неистовей смех клокотал в нем. Ну что за тупость! Понятное дело, покупателю нужно говорить «спасибо», «пожалуйста» и никак иначе. Зачем возводить это в культ? 

Остальные никак не отреагировали на Хиданово веселье. Они выговаривали слова с жаром, словно от этого зависела их судьба, и смотрели прямо вперед. Ни одной неуместной эмоции – то ли привыкли, то ли им основательно промыли мозги.

Заметив недостойное поведение Хидана, управляющий поднял руку. Голоса смолкли.

− Думаешь, это смешно? – осведомился Мацуока ядовито. – Это очень важно! Каждый день, работая здесь, мы помогаем другим людям получить вовремя обед и другие необходимые услуги. Если ты не готов относиться к обязанностям со всей серьезностью, тебе не место среди нас.

Все внутри Хидана взвыло. Да срать он хотел на серьезность! Что такого невероятно сложного и ответственного в приготовлении кофе и разогревании выпечки? Будь воля Хидана, он бы бросил этим корпоративным зомби пару ласковых и свалил, хлопнув дверью… Но как бы он сказал об этом Какузу? Уйти в свой первый день еще до того, как работа толком началась, − разве не глупо? И как-то безответственно. Ну же! Хидан ведь умеет подстраиваться! И у Исигавы он в итоге освоился…

Рано сдаваться.

Переступив через себя, Хидан перешел к новой части программы. Работники комбини отрабатывали произношение звуков, надували щеки и улыбались друг другу изо всех сил. Хидан тоже это делал. Улыбался он особенно активно – хищно, во весь рот, мысленно желая всем подохнуть в страшных муках. Управляющего это полностью удовлетворило. Он объявил конец пятиминутки, и все разбрелись по своим местам, перешептываясь и неприязненно косясь в сторону Хидана. 

Момоко устроила Хидану мини-экскурсию по комбини и объяснила примерный порядок работы с утра. Необходимо было следить за чистотой, выносить мусор, своевременно принимать товар и пополнять ассортимент на полках. Свежую готовую еду привозили к десяти, ее нужно было принять, просканировать специальным устройством и разложить по местам. В процессе убиралось и все то, у чего срок годности подходил к концу.

− А что вы с этим делаете? – полюбопытствовал Хидан.

− Выкидываем, конечно! – ответила Момоко, будто он спросил о чем-то очень глупом. – Смотри, то, что быстрее испортится, нужно класть в первый ряд. Вот так. Чтобы просроченная еда не затерялась на полках.

К тому времени, как она закончила с инструкциями, как раз прибыла свежая поставка. Хидан принялся раскладывать булочки, сэндвичи и бенто в соответствии с установленным порядком. Это было несложно, и он несколько приободрился. Да, в этом комбини дурацкие порядки, но сама работа-то вполне выполнимая. Не то что день-деньской бегать по мокрым камням, стараясь не навернуться, и драить все. Но, как бы Хидан не убеждал себя, его преследовала невнятная тоска. Закончив ликбез, Момоко ушла. Стало скучно. Хидану хотелось перекинуться с кем-нибудь парой слов, но все шарахались от него, как от чумного. Странные тут порядки.

Когда Хидан закончил раскладывать продукты, управляющий Мацуока явился проверить его работу. Он долго разглядывал полки, передвигал на них что-то, но не нашел, к чему придраться. Фыркнул и удалился. Хидан тихонько выдохнул, пытаясь скрыть облегчение. Он так волновался, будто речь шла о запуске ракеты-носителя, а не о каких-то онигири и коробках с обедами.

Впрочем, Хидан рано обрадовался. После обеда Момоко обещала учить премудростям работы с кассой, но до этого не дошло. В полдень какой-то клерк попытался купить бенто, но его не удалось пробить – срок годности истек. Умная касса издала истеричный визг, который на секунду отвлек всех от дел.

− Необходимо заменить товар, − пробормотала Момоко и, кланяясь как заведенная, бросилась к полке, искать другой такой же бенто.

На взгляд Хидана, невелика была беда. Ну, пропустил просрочку, подумаешь. Тут ведь куча наименований, и каждого товара по несколько единиц… Кем нужно быть, чтобы обозреть все эти богатства? Но Мацуока возник рядом, как разъяренный демон из преисподней, и, недовольно зыркнув на Хидана, бросил:

− Будь внимательней! Покупатели не терпят ошибок.

Сарариману, притащившемуся за обедом в свой крохотный перерыв, было наплевать на чьи-то проебы. Он забрал еду и ушел, благодарный. Но Хидан понимал, что раздражает нового начальника манерой разговаривать, светлыми волосами, нерасторопностью. Да мало ли, чем. 

И работа тут была отнюдь не интересная. Автоматическая, по большей части. После такого прыжки по мокрым камням уже не казались чем-то отталкивающим. В рекан прибывали гости, с ними можно было поболтать. Некоторые – чаще всего иностранцы – совали Хидану чаевые по незнанию, если тот относил их чемоданы в комнаты. Исигава просил не брать деньги, но Хидан думал, гости от этого не обнищают. Вот это была работа…

Не то, что тут.

*** *** ***

Ткань с шелестом терлась о ткань. Хидан завозился, недовольно промычал в наволочку, но сон успел развеяться. Какая-то минута потребовалась на то, чтобы осознать себя. Подсунутая под подушку левая рука онемела, но, что намного хуже, мочевой пузырь был переполнен и буквально умолял его опорожнить. Хидан снова замычал – он так хотел спать! – ногой спихнул одеяло, открыл глаза… И увидел.

В углу гостиной что-то белело. Хидан приподнялся на локтях, чтобы рассмотреть получше, поморгал, но видение не исчезло. Напротив, только стало отчетливей. Из размазанного светлого пятна, которое Хидан разглядел спросонья, оно превратилось в невысокую длинноволосую фигуру в белом кимоно. Женщина! Она стояла лицом в угол, спиной к Хидану, и почему-то казалась смутно знакомой. Как и ее одежда. В следующее мгновенье Хидана парализовало внезапное открытие – это же его мать! Точно, она. Ее кимоно, ее фигура, ее волосы. Хидан едва не окликнул ее. Приоткрыл рот, но не смог выдавить ни звука. Может, и к лучшему. Одна мысль о том, что мать – мертвая мать, которую кремировали и чей прах похоронили в Югакуре, − повернется и покажет свое лицо, заставляла волосы встать дыбом.

Хидану как никогда хотелось укрыться с головой и заснуть… ладно, хуй с ним, со сном, хоть как-нибудь дотянуть до рассвета, но он буквально умирал от желания поссать. Его мочевой пузырь точно не дотерпел бы до утра и попросту лопнул. Но идти в туалет мимо матери, вернее, ее чертового призрака… Хидан не мог вообразить, на что тот способен, но ждать от него добра явно не стоило. Мать и при жизни не слишком-то часто демонстрировала любовь к сыну… Хидан готов был поклясться, она не хотела его рождения. 

− Сука… − не удержавшись, прошептал он, и немедленно прикусил язык.

Призрак мог его услышать… Наверняка слышал. Но так и не повернулся на голос. Может быть, Хидан все-таки сумеет тихонечко проскользнуть мимо? А что, если мать последует за ним в туалет? Да, звучит тупо, но, блядь… 

− Какузу? – тихо позвал Хидан. Ответа не последовало, и тогда, после секундной паники (мать забрала Какузу, она убила его), он окликнул громче: − Какузу!

Тот, хвала Джашину, отозвался:

− Что? – Его голос звучал хрипло и недовольно, но Хидану было плевать.

− Мне надо в туалет, − пожаловался он, не сводя глаз с силуэта матери. Тот не двигался – ни малейшего шевеления. Мать скорее напоминала статую, чем человека.

− Ну так сходи, − Какузу перевернулся на другой бок.

Хидан не мог сказать: «Мне страшно». Просто не мог. Признайся он в своем страхе, и Какузу решит, что он придурок. Скажи он: «Моя мертвая мать стоит в углу», − и Какузу постановит, что он псих. Куча людей столько лет считала Хидана психом… Он так больше не хотел. Нет.

− Проводишь меня? – спросил Хидан, пытаясь придать голосу обычные интонации. Ничего не происходит. Совсем ничего не происходит. Это капризы, так ведь говорят о странных просьбах?

Какузу молчал какую-то минуту, но Хидан всерьез испугался, что он заснул. Пришлось бы снова его будить, ему бы это не понравилось…

К счастью, Какузу не заснул. Со вздохом он уселся в кровати, потер лицо и наконец включил свет. Зажглась лампа в спальне, но через широкую арку осветило и гостиную. Хидан больше не видел мать. Угол, где она находилась, опустел.

Хидан испытал облегчение – и новый приступ ужаса, выбивающий холодный пот. А что, если ее там и не было? Что, если все это в его голове? Но Хидан отчетливо видел знакомые до боли лопатки и сиреневый пояс с бантом – неканоничный, да, покойников обычно одевают во все белое, но мать любила тот пояс… 

− Что-то случилось? – спросил Какузу, наткнувшись на Хиданов потрясенный взгляд.

− Я… − Хидан не знал, что сказать, фантазия отказывалась работать. Мысли перескакивали с одного на другое. – Просто проводи меня, ладно? Или я сейчас обоссусь.

Он боялся, что Какузу откажется. Да и потом, при свете можно было сходить самому. Наверно. Если только мать не стала невидимой, не затаилась, чтобы схватить Хидана ледяной рукой, когда он будет проходить мимо… Какая глупость.

Мать никогда так не делала. Не появлялась и не стояла, как столб. В Югакуре она иногда шумела в своей комнате – Хидан слышал, как за стеной двигается мебель и шелестит бумага, которой перед похоронами обмотали алтарь Джашина. Раз или два в стену прилетало что-то увесистое. Ну и, конечно, дверь в комнату открывалась сама. Раньше щеколда была только с внутренней стороны. Хидан купил в «Товарах для дома» еще одну, выпросил у Исигавы дрель и сам прикрутил новую щеколду снаружи. Не помогло – дверь все равно открывалась, словно кто-то незримый отодвигал задвижку. Хидан в сердцах нарисовал на двери знак Джашина, оставил на кухонном столе чашку с водкой и целый вечер молился о том, чтобы мать прекратила бесоебить. Странно, но это подействовало. 

Наверное, Хидану стоило вернуться к молитвам.

Какузу согласился сопроводить его в туалет, чему Хидан обрадовался до безумия. Он все-таки справил нужду (самое время, мочевой пузырь как раз начало тянуть от боли), вымыл руки и с благодарностью поцеловал Какузу в щеку. 

− Спасибо… Ох, блядь, спасибо!

Какузу нахмурился.

− Что происходит?

Хидан покачал головой:

− Просто… плохой сон. Я… Уже все в порядке.

Они вернулись в кровать. Хидан предпочел бы спать при свете, но не смог придумать, как это внятно объяснить. Он не ребенок, темнота не должна его пугать… Как и призрак матери. Кто знает, может, все эти годы тот приходил в ее комнату и метался там, а Хидан об этом не знал. Дома в Югакуре темнота его не пугала. Он научился не замечать ее.

Какузу все-таки выключил свет. Хидан закрыл глаза и собирался не открывать их до рассвета, но желание узнать правду пересилило. Он проверил: нет, мать не вернулась. В углу было пусто. Это немного успокоило Хидана. Возможно, ему показалось. Возможно, он не до конца проснулся… Бывают иногда такие сны, когда мерещится, будто проснулся, а на самом деле лежишь и грезишь.

− Обними меня, − попросил он Какузу.

− Ты мелкий беспокойный засранец, − сердито откликнулся тот. – Мне завтра рано на работу. – И все-таки обнял, тепло задышал Хидану в шею.

Хидан подумал: ну и пусть, он готов быть кем угодно, готов стерпеть что угодно, только бы остаться здесь, только бы эти сильные руки вот так его держали. Его долбанная мать не в восторге? Ну и хуй с ней, пусть катится обратно в ад, где ей самое место.


	2. II.

  
В выходные Какузу предложил прогуляться, чему Хидан очень обрадовался. Первая рабочая неделя прошла совсем не так, как ему бы хотелось. В комбини с ним по-прежнему никто не разговаривал без надобности. Хидан чувствовал затылком пристальные взгляды, и это все сильнее напоминало Югакуре. Безмолвное непрекращающееся осуждение. К нему стоило бы привыкнуть, но Хидан верил, что на новом месте все будет иначе… Зря. В четверг он вновь ошибся, раскладывая продукты, а в пятницу получил выговор за то, что попытался забрать просроченные бенто.

− Ты не можешь их взять! – заявил Мацуока. – Ты за них не платил.

− Но их ведь все равно выкинут! – возмутился Хидан.

− Да, таково правило. 

− Но зачем отправлять их на помойку, если я могу их съесть? Они не успели испортиться.

− Их срок годности истек, − управляющий был непререкаем. – Если ты отравишься, это ляжет тенью на нашу репутацию!

− Что это вообще значит? – пробормотал Хидан.

Он чувствовал, что Мацуока зашел в тупик и не мог придумать достойных аргументов, но в то же время понимал – тот не отступится. Из личной ли неприязни или из любви к соблюдению протоколов, он будет упорствовать до последнего, пока бенто натурально не сгниют. Жаль, выбрасывать их – одна растрата. 

И вот наступила благословенная суббота. Не нужно торопиться и терпеть общество долбоебов из комбини. Хидан хотел позвать Какузу куда-нибудь, но был уверен, что тот откажет. Однако после завтрака Какузу первым спросил:

− Хочешь посмотреть город?

Хидан кивнул.

Он представлял прогулку по императорскому дворцу или Асакусе, все то, на что так и не решился в одиночку, но Какузу привез его в сад Хаппо-эн.

− Это «Сад восьми пейзажей», − заметил он, неторопливо двигаясь по одной из аллей. – У него было много хозяев, и каждый оставил отпечаток на его облике.

Весной тут наверняка было очень красиво, все тонуло в цветах. Сейчас вокруг, куда ни глянь, царила серость. Небо хмурилось с утра. Мелкий заунывный дождь то начинался, то прекращался. Иногда в тучах намечались разрывы, заполненные белым ослепительным светом. Хидан втайне надеялся, что выйдет солнце. Разумеется, безнадежно.

В саду Хаппо-эн нетронутая природа встречалась с полетом человеческой мысли. Тут были холмы, поросшие деревьями, и пруд, и чайные домики, и маленькая пагода, но из-за сырости все казалось замерзшим и безрадостным. Хидан следовал за Какузу, грея руки в карманах куртки, и смотрел по сторонам. Да, определенно, в солнечный день тут было бы куда приятней. С другой стороны, Какузу здесь нравилось и, если Хидан хоть что-то смыслил в его предпочтениях, на львиную долю это было связано с отсутствием людей. Теплолюбивые горожане грелись в ресторанах и торговых центрах, украшенных к Рождеству. За последние дни Хидан видел небывалое количество искусственных елей с шарами и бантами. Поначалу он приходил в восторг, но вскоре привык. Тем более, в его комбини тоже продавали всякую рождественскую ерунду – конфеты, подарки, декор для дома.

− Тихо тут, правда? – произнес Хидан, забегая вперед, чтобы заглянуть в лицо Какузу. Ему надоело мотаться в тишине. Хотелось взять Какузу за руку, но тот вряд ли позволил бы вольности на людях.

− Это популярное место для свадеб. Здесь не всегда так.

Хидан невесело хмыкнул. Ему-то свадьба не грозила. В его семье вообще была проблема с этим… Ну, дед с бабкой наверняка сочетались браком по всем канонам. Если это случилось во времена, когда в храме Джашина еще были священники, то они произнесли перед одним из них клятву, а после по очереди пили саке. Мать Хидана так и оставалась незамужней до самой смерти. Попытки выяснить, кем был отец Хидана, не увенчались успехом. 

Как-то, когда Хидану было лет девять, он особенно упорствовал, требуя от матери рассказать хоть что-нибудь. Они сидели на кухне. Мать резала капусту, Хидан крутился рядом и задавал, задавал, задавал вопросы. Ему казалось, если спросить бесконечное число раз, мать не выдержит и расколется. Поначалу она увиливала, пыталась перевести разговор в другое русло, но Хидан не отставал. Он был не слишком внимателен и не замечал, что с каждой новой фразой, вылетавшей из его рта, мать все сильнее замыкалась и крепче сжимала нож. Ее ответы стали односложными, а вскоре и вовсе сошли на нет. Но Хидана это не волновало. Он хотел правды, хотел узнать тайну, почему он не похож ни на кого в деревне, даже на свою мать. Кто его отец? Как он выглядел? Были ли у него такие же серые волосы и фиолетовые глаза или…

Все случилось в одно мгновенье. Мать резко поднялась, схватила со стола пустую тарелку и опустила ее Хидану на голову что было сил. Тот не успел ничего сообразить: раз – и по макушке разлилась тупая боль, а в ушах поселился мерзкий хруст. Осколки тарелки промелькнули перед лицом (бело-красные, на них была кровь) и посыпались вниз, на грудь и под ноги. Ошалелый и заторможенный, Хидан ощупал голову. В волосах оказалось что-то теплое и липкое. Это напугало Хидана, но куда сильнее он испугался вида матери – та смотрела на него с такой ненавистью, словно это он был повинен в том, что они застряли на краю земли без средств к существованию. 

Что-то внутри закричало: «Беги», − и Хидан побежал. Он выскочил из дома в чем был. Стояла осень – не теплый сентябрь, а конец октября, − но у Хидана и мысли не возникло обуться в уличное или захватить куртку. Он был слишком напуган и плохо соображал. Ему казалось, мать погонится следом. Попытается зарезать его, потому что он – причина ее страданий и неблагосклонной судьбы. В секундном помутнении Хидану пришло в голову: лучше бы она его убила. Все бы закончилось. Однако, не успел он как следует обдумать это, накатила слабость. Ноги еле-еле несли. Хидана пробило холодным потом, но он не позволил себе остановиться, заходя все глубже в сумеречный лес. В какой-то момент поверхность, по которой он брел, стала ближе к вертикальной, чем к горизонтальной. Хидан карабкался вверх по слипшимся пластам мокрых листьев и корням деревьев, цепляясь руками для устойчивости. Шок потихоньку отпускал, позволяя мозгу получать новую информацию об окружающей обстановке. В вечернем лесу сыро. В вечернем лесу холодно. Вечерний лес скоро обратится в ночной, и в нем не будет видно ни зги.

Хидану было страшно возвращаться. Голова почти не болела, но немного кружилась. Силуэты деревьев казались нечеткими, подмытыми водой. Какая-то часть сознания гнала вперед, вверх, еще выше, но другая часть устала и хотела отдохнуть. Хидан кое-как отыскал большой пень и уселся на него, несмотря на то, что он был влажным на ощупь. Носки – единственное, что было на ногах, − давно отсырели. Из-за этого Хидан почти не чувствовал ступней. Подтянув ноги наверх, чтобы не топтать рыхлую, пропитанную дождями листву, он съежился на пне, пытаясь согреться. Напрасно. Тепло испарялось, вырывалось изо рта с облачками пара. Хидан снова хотел потрогать место удара, но вспомнил про грязные руки. Холод оказался не единственным его врагом. Чем пристальней Хидан вглядывался в прогалы между стволов, тем явственней чувствовал, что не один здесь. Время от времени воспаленная фантазия подкидывала ему причудливые видения, которые он немедленно смаргивал. Нет, это не тонкие высохшие руки, а сломанные ветки. И вон то – не фигура человека в черном, а дерево. Засевший внутри страх никуда не девался, только менял формы. Теперь мать представлялась меньшим злом, простым и понятным. В лесу таилось нечто неясное, невидимое, но куда более жестокое. Хидан не знал, что это, и не хотел узнавать. 

Он померз еще немного, высматривая потенциальную угрозу. Сумерки сгустились. Когда стволы деревьев впереди превратились в бесформенное пятно от раздавленной черники – ни начала, ни конца, − Хидан медленно потащился обратно. В темноте он напоролся ногой на острую палку, порвал носок и хромал всю дорогу до дома.

Мать восприняла его появление без эмоций, хотя ее лицо распухло от недавних слез.

− Все-таки вернулся? Я думала, Джашин забрал тебя… Выходит, ты не нужен даже ему.

Девятилетний Хидан не придумал ничего лучше, чем закрыться в ванной. Он не собирался плакать, но, поливая из ковша кровоточащую ногу, все-таки разрыдался. 

− Ты замерз? – спросил Какузу, заметив, как Хидана передернуло от воспоминаний. 

− Не особо, − торопливо отозвался тот. Если бы Хидан сознался, что не может отогреть руки, Какузу поволок бы его домой, а ему хотелось погулять. 

− Давай зайдем куда-нибудь.

Хидан поднял на Какузу загоревшийся взгляд. Зайдем куда-нибудь… Типа, перекусить? Посидеть вместе в тепле? И это было бы официальное свидание? Хидан никогда не был на свидании. Он мог только мечтать, чтобы Какузу куда-нибудь его сводил, но тот уставал на работе, да и вообще был домоседом. К тому же, как Хидан успел понять, Какузу на всем экономил. Пришлось осадить свое воображение, чтобы потом не расстраиваться. Если они и пойдут куда-то, то, скорее всего, в раменную неподалеку, где кормят сытно и не затратно.

К величайшему удивлению Хидана, Какузу привел его в настоящий ресторан в традиционном стиле. Изнутри тот был отделан дорогим темным деревом, в убранстве сочетались красный и золотой. Не успели Хидан с Какузу зайти, как к ним навстречу бросилась немолодая женщина в элегантном кимоно. Ее наряд и громоздкие кольца буквально кричали о том, что она не занимается обслуживанием клиентов, однако женщина принялась подобострастно раскланиваться, чем окончательно сбила Хидана с толку. Наверное, она управляла этим заведением.

− Добро пожаловать! Мы так рады вновь вас видеть, господин Хоку! Спасибо, что нашли время посетить нас! – частила женщина, отвешивая поклоны.

− Благодарю за теплый прием, − снисходительно кивнул ей Какузу. Хидан, почувствовав себя глупо, тоже кивнул.

В ресторане было пустынно, лишь за одним столом в углу несколько мрачных людей делили кувшин саке. Какузу обвел взглядом помещение и милостиво позволил провести себя к месту, выбранному хозяйкой. Это не был один из столов в зале. Женщина в элегантном кимоно свернула за барной стойкой в потайной коридор, из которого удавалось попасть в небольшие уютные кабинеты для приватных трапез. В маленькой комнатке с низко висящей лампой и томным красноватым освещением Хидана усадили на стул и подали ему меню.

− От всей души надеемся, вам и вашему гостю понравится у нас! Официантки подойдут через минуту, − сказала женщина напоследок и удалилась.

− Что это с ней? – поинтересовался Хидан. – Пиздец она странная…

Он старался оставить без внимания тот факт, что и сам смотрелся здесь странно. Абсолютно неуместно. 

− Однажды я помог ее мужу, − отозвался Какузу. – Семья Ватанабе умеет быть благодарной.

− В смысле, помог?

Но Какузу уткнулся в меню, всем видом показывая, что не собирается делиться подробностями. Хидан почувствовал себя ущемленным.

− Это случилось, когда ты был в якудза? 

Какузу вскинул на него предупреждающий взгляд. Хидан закусил губу.

− Ладно-ладно, я молчу. Просто видел там, в углу, стремных чуваков, вот и подумал…

− Ты сказал, еда в кайтен-суши тебе не понравилась, − перебил его Какузу. – Здесь суши сделают как надо. Выбери себе что-нибудь.

− Все, что захочу? – уточнил Хидан.

Какузу сухо кивнул.

Это было что-то новенькое. Но Хидана не нужно было просить дважды. Он выбрал самый красивый набор, какой только встретился на страницах меню. Мало риса, много рыбы. Идеально. Тут не делали роллы на западный манер, с соусами, зато клали сверху немного икры.

Пришли две официантки в одинаковой униформе, приняли заказы и исчезли беззвучно, как духи. Пока Хидан разглядывал стол и лампу, подали чай. Еще несколько минут – и принесли суши на аккуратных деревянных подносах. В реальности куски рыбы оказались крупнее и толще, чем на фотографиях, и они так красиво блестели… Как в рекламе. Еще были сашими из жирного тунца и огромные креветки. Хидан с восхищением уставился на это изобилие. Да, совсем не как в кайтен-суши. Даже чай вкусный.

Какузу снял маску, и они приступили к еде. Хидану безумно понравился желтохвост, так что его он умял первым делом. Какузу посмотрел на это с насмешкой и переложил на Хиданов поднос пару суши со своего.

− Ты правда… − начал было Хидан, борясь с тем, что успел запихнуть в рот.

− Ешь.

Под конец трапезы, когда Хидан уже клевал носом от тепла и обильной еды, нарядно одетая женщина вернулась вместе с супругом. Теперь они кланялись вдвоем, не переставая благодарить Какузу, чем напоминали актеров причудливой театральной постановки. Время от времени Какузу кивал им и умудрялся вставить пару слов, после чего супружеская чета заходилась смехом, будто он удачно пошутил. Когда дело дошло до счета, мужчина, кланяясь, ответил: «За счет заведения. Будьте здоровы, господин Хоку, и приходите к нам. Мы всегда вам рады!». Какузу не стал настаивать.

− Они не попросили с тебя плату! – Хидан еле дотерпел до улицы, чтобы поделиться открытием без свидетелей. – А ведь там все охуенно дорогое!

− Они никогда не просят плату, потому что могли потерять больше.

− Если бы ты им не помог?

Какузу промолчал – довольно красноречиво.

− Их хотели убить? Кто-то пытался отнять у них ресторан?

− Уймись.

− Мы можем ходить туда каждый день?

− Нет. – Какузу все-таки усмехнулся, оценив идею по достоинству. Маска пошла складками. – Это место для особых случаев.

− Сегодня особый случай?

− Да.

Хидан не до конца понял, что он имел в виду, но все равно улыбнулся.

− Мне понравилось. Было круто.

Весь день получился каким-то нереальным. Слишком хорошим, чтобы в него верить. Трудности работы в комбини отодвинулись на второй план, ночное видение, от которого Хидана неслабо перетряхнуло, обратилось в сон. Мир был прекрасен. Хидан чувствовал, как счастье переполняет его, и от этого становилось страшно.

Вечером Какузу медленно раздел Хидана – тот не предпринимал попыток поторопить его или помочь. Как завороженный, он поднял руки вверх, позволяя снять с себя кофту. Вышагнул из джинсов, когда их спустили до пола. Какузу смотрел на его голое тело с отчаянной жаждой, того и гляди растерзает, но вместо этого наклонился и поцеловал Хидана в выступающие коленки.

Все было сказочно до того момента, пока он не вошел внутрь. Хидан вскрикнул от удовольствия – он не умел сдерживаться, когда ему было так хорошо. Ощущения оказывались сильнее него, они занимали целый мир, не было ничего прекрасней. И Хидан… Ну. Он не мог молчать, и все тут. И в этот раз не смог. В следующее мгновенье его рот зажала ладонь. Хидан втянул воздух носом, но этого оказалось недостаточно – в груди стало тесно, хотелось вдохнуть еще немного… Воспоминание о том, что подобное уже случалось, что Какузу затыкал рот Хидану, всплыло само собой и навалилось двойным весом. Хидан пропищал что-то, насколько мог, замотал головой. 

Его отпустили.

− Зачем ты это делаешь? – пропыхтел Хидан, стирая слюну с угла рта.

Какузу до сих пор был в нем, внутри… Они только начали, и от этого с трудом думалось. Собственный член вызывающе торчал. Его забыли предупредить о том, что в дурной голове Хидана все кипело.

− Ты слишком громкий, − недовольно заявил Какузу. Он выглядел раздраженным.

− То есть, ты не хочешь, чтобы меня услышали? – Глаза Хидана распахнулись от внезапной догадки. – Боишься, соседи поймут, чем мы тут занимаемся?

Какузу смотрел испытующе.

− Мне выйти?

Вообще-то, Хидан хотел не этого. Совсем не этого.

− Нет. Я… Блядь. Ладно. Я буду тихим. Обещаю.

− Уверен? – Тон Какузу слегка смягчился, и Хидан почувствовал, как сердце отпускают тонкие и острые когти страха.

− Нет.

*** *** ***

Шорох на границе сознания и следующее за ним резкое пробуждение – будто кто-то дернул за ногу и рывком затянул под воду, в черную илистую глубину. Хидан распахнул глаза. Сердце привычно зашлось: мать стояла в углу, как и в прошлый раз. Ее лица снова не было видно, но эти длинные темные волосы и бант ее любимого пояса для кимоно были вполне узнаваемы. Мать не шевелилась и молчала… Кажется. Хидан остолбенел, весь обратившись в слух, и точно – ни вздоха, ни всхлипа.

− Опять ты, − пробормотал Хидан зло. Он не был так испуган, как в прошлый раз. Теперь он знал, что делать.

Через спящего Какузу Хидан потянулся к тумбочке, нащупал выключатель лампы и врубил свет. Он надеялся, что, как и тогда, мать просто исчезнет, но она никуда не делась. Свет и тень распределялись по складкам ее кимоно, как по вполне реальному объекту, однако – эта находка вызвала новую волну паники – мать не отбрасывала тени. Стена за ней выглядела так, будто ничто не закрывало ее от источника света. Хидан нахмурился, разглядывая этот дикий оптический феномен. Ему вновь захотелось позвать Какузу, но тот крепко спал… Вряд ли он услышал бы.

Хидан решил попробовать по-другому.

− Мам? – выговорил он одними губами. – Мам, это ты?

Она молчала и не двигалась – памятник самой себе, который не отбрасывал тени. Это несколько успокоило Хидана. Может быть, ей ничего и не надо? Может, единственное ее посмертное желание – торчать в углу, как истукан? Хидан вспомнил: в прошлый раз он хотел помолиться Джашину, чтобы мать больше не появлялась… Хотел и забыл. Отвлекся на нормальную жизнь, на поиски работы, на Какузу… Неудивительно, что мать вернулась. Хидан заставил себя закрыть глаза и мысленно обратился к Джашину: пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пускай она исчезнет! Приоткрыл глаз. Мать стояла, как и раньше.

Хидан выругался под нос. Блядь. Так дела не делаются. Нельзя просить изначальных богов о милости, не проводя в их честь ритуал и не предлагая им угощение. Хидан не нарисовал знак Джашина. Не собрал в его честь алтарь. Не налил алкоголя, не приготовил что-нибудь вкусненькое… Не порезал руку, чтобы выступила кровь. Зато – где тогда была его голова? – Хидан посетил храм других богов и обзавелся табличкой для исполнения желаний. Разумеется, Джашин в ярости. Хидан проебался, очень крупно проебался, теперь никто ему не поможет. 

− Эй, Какузу? – Он все-таки сломался. До боли хотелось услышать голос Какузу… голос живого человека.

− Нет, − буркнул Какузу во сне.

Нет так нет. Хидан лег на спину, не выключая свет, сложил руки на груди и принялся наблюдать за матерью. Та сохраняла неподвижность. Когда заряд адреналина начал спадать, веки отяжелели. Хидан моргнул. Ну, не спать же при свете? Какузу отругает утром. А мать так и стоит, как стояла… Если она останется в углу, можно и поспать. Она ведь ничего не делает… Ничего опасного.

Немного поколебавшись, Хидан щелкнул выключателем, и квартира погрузилась во мрак. Мать не сдвинулась с места, не предприняла попытку обернуться. Хидан смотрел и смотрел на нее. Глаза немилосердно слипались, но он не позволял себе спать – боялся, что, стоит ему отвлечься, мать подберется ближе. Если она попытается сделать что-то Хидану, будет жутко, но он как-нибудь справится, а вот если она доберется до Какузу…

Он задремал и очнулся оттого, что рука рефлекторно дернулась. Ночь продолжалась. Мать в белом кимоно стояла в углу. Какузу размеренно дышал. Хидан закрыл глаза. Ладно… Он попробует поспать.

До рассвета Хидан приходил в себя еще дважды. Его мозг никак не мог успокоиться – кто-то должен был контролировать ситуацию. Когда в комнате стало светлее, он больше не пытался закрыть болезненно сухие глаза. Мертвая мать стояла в углу, будто не знала, что за окнами потихоньку начинался пасмурный зимний день. Иногда Хидану хотелось самоубийственно заорать: «Ночь прошла! Убирайся!», но он боялся – что мать проигнорирует его крик и что она все-таки покинет свой пост, раззявит рот, словно у нее и вовсе нет челюстных суставов, и бросится на него.

Прозвенел будильник, проснулся Какузу. Хидан смежил веки и попытался дышать ровно. Он сам не знал, почему притворялся спящим, а Какузу, как назло, не торопился встать – замер и смотрел. Бок грело его тепло. Хидан тоскливо подумал: если бы не мать, он бы сейчас прикоснулся к Какузу. Тот был таким расслабленным, таким домашним… Хотелось ткнуться губами в его плечо, облизать ключицы, исследовать пальцами мышцы пресса, а потом проверить, получится ли сегодня протолкнуть его член себе в горло. Да, Хидан бы определенно попробовал…

Какузу поднялся с кровати и пошел в ванную. Как только он встал, Хидан приоткрыл глаза. Он должен был пронаблюдать за поведением матери. Ну… Она не обратилась в изваяние. Когда Какузу прошагал мимо, так близко, что мог задеть рукой мать Хидана, та чуть-чуть отодвинулась, мелко переступая ногами. Эти микроскопические движеньица выглядели пугающе и в то же время нелепо, будто она топталась на месте. Хидан поморщился. После ухода Какузу ему и самому предстояло собираться, но он не мог спокойно натягивать одежду и завтракать в присутствии призрака. Проклятая мать стояла в углу как немой укор. Что ей надо? Предпримет ли она что-нибудь?

Ко всему прочему, Хидан хотел кое-что проверить, а для этого ему пришлось бы собрать в кулак все свое мужество.

Какузу поел, помыл посуду, взял дипломат и ушел на работу. Когда входная дверь захлопнулась за ним, Хидан встал. Так, теперь он один в этой квартире. Какузу на какое-то время в безопасности.

Хидан заставил себя выйти в гостиную. Мать не отреагировала на его приближение. Хидан почти бегом проскочил в ванную, оглянулся – его не преследовали. Он торопливо почистил зубы и умылся, то и дело поднимая взгляд на зеркало, висящее над раковиной. Боялся, что монстр окажется за спиной. Потом, еще одной перебежкой, Хидан добрался до гардероба, куда Какузу убрал его вещи, кое-как выдернул оттуда темные штаны, белую футболку и форменную рубашку, которую выдали на работе. Руки мелко тряслись. Хидан все время чувствовал, будто позади него кто-то есть, боялся ощутить кожей на загривке колебание воздуха. Мать не покинула угол, но это ничего не значило.

Он все-таки оделся. Проскочил в кухню, проглотил немного холодного риса, запил водой. Хотелось кофе – сильнее хотелось только спать, не здесь, а в хорошем, безопасном месте, − но Хидан не мог позволить себе тратить время на его приготовление. Пока он не ушел, оставалось одно… дело.

Хидан открыл ящик со столовыми приборами и придирчиво изучил ножи. Он знал, для дела требовался нож. Не обязательно самый острый, главное – самый длинный. По правде сказать, лучше подошел бы кусок арматуры, витая металлическая жердь, но разве такая найдется в обычной квартире? Разумеется, нет, а вот ножи там были. Хидан взял один из них и сжал в неумолимо потеющей руке до побелевших костяшек пальцев. Ладно. Ничего. Теперь осталось самое трудное.

Медленно, очень медленно Хидан стал приближаться к матери. Он почти не дышал. Собственное дыхание начало казаться чересчур громким и отвлекающим, за ним могли скрыться другие, менее заметные звуки. Хидан и сам не знал, чего именно хочет добиться. Разгадать кошмарную тайну? Узнать, что это такое, притворяющееся его мертвой матерью, и чего оно хочет? Заставить это странное существо двигаться снова? Он видел, оно может.

Когда Хидан подобрался достаточно близко, чтобы заглянуть сбоку и увидеть лицо матери, та снова зашевелилась, отворачиваясь. Было бы так легко схватить ее за одежду и дернуть, заставить обернуться силой, но Хидану не хватило решимости. Он устал, его сердце отчаянно билось об ребра – давай уйдем, давай прекратим. Мы столько лет жили в Югакуре в страхе. Помнишь? Ты говорил себе, что это нормально, но ничего нормального не было, ни-че-го. Люди смеялись над тобой, но они ничего не знали. Ты и сам ничего не знаешь. До сих пор.

Хидан сделал шаг назад, вытянул руку с ножом и попытался достать до матери кончиком острия. Говорят, духи боятся железа. Нож, конечно, был стальным, но Хидан втайне надеялся, что и это не придется по вкусу потусторонней гостье.

Это не удар в спину, убеждал себя он. Просто маленький тычок, нет, легкое прикосновение. Он только посмотрит…

Когда острие ножа оказалось в миллиметре от белого кимоно, на кухне что-то хрустнуло. Хидан на автомате перевел взгляд туда, но не увидел ничего особенного.

− Ладно. Соберись, ебаный паникер, − обругал он себя, на всякий случай отодвигаясь от матери подальше.

Сердце билось все быстрее и быстрее, в висках поселилась тупая боль. Но черта с два Хидан отступит, раз начал эксперимент. Он вновь вытянул руку, поднес нож к материнской спине…

Звук, напоминающий микровзрыв, заставил его подскочить на месте. Хидан весь окаменел. Сейчас он как никогда жалел, что не способен одновременно смотреть в двух направлениях – на мать и в проем кухни. Пришлось повернуть голову (всякий раз, когда Хидан терял мать из виду, его страх взвивался до небес). В кухне никого не было… ничего не происходило. Хидан перевел взгляд на мать. И тут по нулям. 

Он опустил нож. Добрался до кухни, постоянно оглядываясь. Проверил шкафы. В одном из них сама собой разбилась тарелка.

− Это ты делаешь, да? – Удивительно, но едкий ужас немного отпустил. Ему на смену пришла злость. Хидан сгреб осколки и отправил их в мусор, а после запоздало увидел, что порезался, но только слизнул с пальца кровь. – Думаешь, я буду послушно жрать дерьмо, как раньше? У меня есть для тебя новости! Иди-ка ты нахуй! Надеюсь, Джашин тебя натянет!

Он вспомнил про знак на двери материнской комнаты – знак, который вывел собственными руками. Он ведь помогал! Безумие матери не покидало пределы ее комнаты все эти годы… Хидан бросился искать, чем бы нарисовать знак Джашина, затем вспомнил о кровоточащем пальце. Отлично! То, что надо. Он рухнул на колени перед матерью, стиснул палец, чтобы выдавить из подсыхающего пореза побольше крови, и принялся чертить на полу круг с треугольником внутри. Стоило только закончить, как Хидана посетило неприятное озарение. Нужно было нанести знак на мать… если это вообще возможно. Хотя и так стало немного спокойнее.

Что-то заставило Хидана взглянуть на часы. Ох, он уже опаздывал. Славно, что комбини, в который он устроился, близко к дому. Но у Хидана не осталось времени даже на то, чтобы перевязать палец… Ладно, наплевать, он не умрет от крохотного пореза. Хидан бросился в прихожую. 

На работе он никак не мог сосредоточиться. Управляющий Мацуока сделал ему выговор: Хидан не пришел за полчаса, как положено, чтобы настроиться на продуктивный лад, не повторил вместе со всеми девиз магазина и не отработал вежливую улыбку коллегам и покупателям. Вместо этого он примчался за десять минут до смены. Неподобающе! Мацуока все повторял тоном диктора с центрального телевидения, что это форменное безобразие, и что Хидан подставляет Момоко, своего куратора. Сама Момоко мялась в углу, сложив руки за спиной. Она была неплохой – обычной, терпеливой, исполнительной. Проблемы Хидана с исполнительностью начались, как только он пошел в школу, если не раньше. 

После утреннего разгона Хидана поставили за кассу. Работа в рекане казалась детским лепетом по сравнению с многочасовым стоянием, бесконечной круговертью клиентов и необходимостью быть обходительным, когда умираешь от усталости. Хидану так хотелось спать… Он подолгу возился, выискивая сдачу, но еще дольше упаковывал очередному покупателю куриное филе на шпажке. На третьем часу работы, когда Хидан едва не отрубался, какой-то китаец наехал на него, что бургер плохо разогрели.

− Иди нахуй, − прошипел Хидан. – Микроволновка для всех одинаково работает.

Словно из воздуха рядом появился Мацуока и принялся распинаться перед китайцем, а когда тот удалился с кульком жратвы, набросился на Хидана:

− Еще один подобный случай, и вылетишь отсюда! Думаешь, мало желающих занять твое место? – он едва не плевался от злости, но пытался сохранить отстраненность и профессионализм. – Да здесь куча иностранных студентов! Говорят по-японски хуже тебя, а вот толку от них побольше!

У Хидана не осталось сил спорить с Мацуокой, поэтому он согласился со всем, что ему говорили. Только бы дотянуть до конца смены и отключиться… Если бы проблема с матерью сама собой рассосалась, Хидан бы заснул, как младенец. А вечером трахался бы с Какузу. Почему он вообще обязан разбираться с этой хуйней вместо того, чтобы радоваться жизни и тому, что в ней наконец есть секс? Хидан двадцать два года просидел в одиночестве. Хватит.

И все-таки эта штука с ножом, кажется, работала. Мать реагировала. Не стоило Хидану отвлекаться на какие-то сраные тарелки. Ткнул бы и посмотрел, что получится… Наверно, мать бы взорвала всю квартиру целиком, да? Хидан мысленно поставил зарубку: он все равно попробует. Если ничего не делать, ничего и не изменится.

Почему он решил, что нож поможет? А, да. Когда мать умерла…

Когда мать умерла, Хидан нашел ее и рванул к Исигаве. Его мозг прокладывал маршрут по привычке. Хидан не видел ни дороги, ни деревьев – только лицо матери с ввалившимися щеками и бескровными губами. Она умерла несколько часов назад, в середине ночи. Человек, чья последняя минута жизни истекла недавно, так бы не выглядел. Хидан влетел в переднюю рекана… Наверное, он что-то кричал, но не помнил, что. На шум появились все, кто находился в гостинице в тот момент. Хидану потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы объяснить внятно, что случилось. Умом он понимал, торопиться уже некуда, все самое страшное случилось, но не мог успокоиться, сбивался, путался в словах. Изо рта сыпалась каша. Хидана трясло. В какой-то момент на его руку приземлилось капля, он долго разглядывал ее, прежде чем догадаться, что плачет. Ну, как плачет. Из глаз текло, с носа тоже текло, но не было рыданий. Наверное, какая-то нервная реакция. 

Наконец Исигава собрал воедино те куски, которые смог исторгнуть из себя Хидан. По телефону он вызвал полицию, потом сказал – пошли, и они пошли. Вдвоем. Исигава был пожилым, когда он спешил, все равно получалось медленно. Хидан злился на него, но напоминал себе: это единственный, кто взялся ему помогать, пора прекратить бухтеть и стать благодарным.

Кое-как доковыляли до дома. Исигава устал на полдороги, но терпел. Войдя в комнату Хидановой матери, он позабыл о своей одышке:

− Ох, Йоко…

Открытые глаза матери выглядели жутко. В них будто бы что-то неуловимо менялось. Познания Хидана в области медицины были минимальными, и он почти не смотрел телешоу, поэтому не знал, должно ли так быть или нет.

− Надо закрыть ей глаза.

− Давай дождемся полиции, − мягко заметил Исигава.

Если бы дом Хидана находился снизу, в деревне, то служители закона прибыли бы туда быстрее них. В горы они выезжали редко. Наверняка поначалу искали по навигатору проезд для автомобиля, а не найдя, вяло тащились пешком, вздрагивая от холода. 

Офицеры выглядели помятыми – ночная смена, утренняя не успела приступить. Их сопровождал дежурный врач из единственного в Югакуре медпункта, где могли разве что вправить вывих. 

Сначала опросили Хидана, а затем и Исигаву. Полицейские и врач по очереди изучили труп, тихо обменялись сделанными выводами. Взялись составлять протокол. Как причину смерти Йоко Сан указали «асфиксия из-за обтурации дыхательных путей рвотными массами». 

Мрачно наблюдавший за заполнением протокола Исигава подал голос:

− Вы отправите тело на экспертизу?

Полицейские переглянулись. На их лицах отпечаталась безмерная тоска: они предчувствовали бюрократические проволочки. Чтобы провести вскрытие, тело пришлось бы доставить в ближайший более-менее крупный город, находящийся в часе езды. Там были и патологоанатом, и гистологическая лаборатория. Вот только вряд ли оттуда выслали бы карету скорой помощи, чтобы забрать труп. Таким образом, доставка тела на экспертизу полностью ложилась на плечи офицеров. Они устали после ночной смены, но еще больше – от факта, что кто-то ждал от них действий. Югакуре – тихое, полумертвое место. Здесь никогда ничего не случается и здесь невозможно получить высокий пост. Зато внутри префектуры Югакуре на хорошем счету. Тем, кто согласился отправиться туда на службу, начисляли надбавки к зарплате – и порой закрывали глаза на мелкие промахи, несоблюдение длинных и муторных протоколов. 

На тумбочке у кровати Хидановой матери стояли пузырьки с таблетками. Лекарства давно пылились, забытые. Мать их не принимала, но и не убирала с глаз – ей было все равно. Тем не менее, таблетки заинтересовали одного из полицейских.

− Это ее? – спросил он, взяв белую пластиковую баночку, потряс ту в воздухе. Внутри позвякивала последняя пара таблеток. 

− Да, но мама бросила их пить… − ответил Хидан.

− Ну, тогда все понятно, − офицер покивал чему-то своему. – Приняла сразу горсть таблеток, легла спать, захлебнулась рвотой. Классическая попытка самоубийства, которая привела к смерти от других причин.

− Она не пила таблетки! – воскликнул Хидан, поняв, что сказанное им игнорируют. – Блядь, вы меня слушаете или нет?

− Не волнуйтесь, это очень распространенная картина, − подключился другой полицейский. – Ваша мать находилась на психиатрическом учете. Насколько нам известно, в последнее время ей стало хуже… Тот случай в рекане…

− Да вам-то о нем откуда знать? – выведенный из себя Хидан повернулся к Исигаве: − Это вы им растрепали? 

Исигава выглядел растерянным, но не испуганным. Нет, это был не он, но в Югакуре не существовало тайн.

− Госпожа Сан была больна, − гнул свое второй офицер. – Нет ничего удивительного в том, что она попыталась покончить с собой, и нет ничего подозрительного в обстоятельствах ее смерти. В патологоанатомической экспертизе нет нужды. Так ведь, господин Судзуки? – обратился он к врачу, и тот кивнул после крохотной заминки.

О, никогда еще эти долбоебы в форме так не ошибались. Подозрительного в смерти Хидановой матери было масса, но Хидан не знал, как рассказать об этом. Их и так считали сумасшедшими, их обоих. И да, Хидан хотел знать, что на самом деле стало причиной смерти мамы, но… Блядь, если он начнет выспрашивать, если начнет говорить, они точно признают его чокнутым. Тут Хидан до конца осознал: полицейские не хотят браться за расследование не только из-за лени, но и потому, что в центре происходящего оказалась ИХ семья. Про мать Хидана в Югакуре знали все: и старики, и дети. Про Хидана тоже. Он был слишком узнаваем, не похож на других, его светлые волосы были как мишень.

«Бедняга! О чем только думала твоя мать, когда тебя нагуляла? Хоть бы под японца легла, не под чужака», − заявила хозяйка рыбного магазина Хидану, когда тому было шесть лет. Он запомнил навсегда.

− Лучше вам обратиться к господину Есиме, чтобы он поскорее провел ритуал положения в гроб, − напоследок посоветовал один из полицейских.

Исигава связался с Есимой по мобильному (хорошо, он прихватил его с собой). Старик обещал быть к полудню. Хидан все-таки решился закрыть матери глаза. Ему было не по себе прикасаться к ней, кожа казалась восковой наощупь. Чтобы не трогать мать голыми руками, Хидан принес полотенце, но закрыть глаза через него не удалось. Это только в кино те смыкались сами собой, стоит провести рукой. Возможно, дело было в том, что тело матери уже окоченело, но веки не получалось опустить. Они принимали прежнее положение.

− Блядь! – выкрикнул Хидан после нескольких попыток и пнул дверной косяк.

− Есима все сделает, − пообещал Исигава. – Нужно решить вопрос с похоронами. Пригласить священника. Договориться о кремации.

− Не надо священника, − хрипло отозвался Хидан. – Вы же помните, мама верила…

− Ах да, − Исигава грустно улыбнулся и потрепал его по плечу. – Эти ваши древние боги. Не знаю, найдется ли у нас тот, кто прочитает над твоей матерью сутры, которые были бы ей угодны…

Хидан склонил голову.

− Ничего. Я сам помолюсь за нее.

− Как скажешь… Есима приедет нескоро, лучше бы нам до полудня побыть в рекане. Там ты сможешь поесть.

Хидан позволил увести себя и закрыл дверь на ключ. С одной стороны, он не хотел оставлять тело матери и чувствовал иррациональную вину, а с другой – ему было страшно находиться рядом… страшно дома. Возможность подождать в рекане стала облегчением. Хидану действительно дали позавтракать. Аппетита не было, но в желудке пустовало со вчерашнего дня. Хидан смел все подчистую. После еды его ненадолго вырубило на диванчике в подсобке – Хидан не собирался спать, поэтому пробуждение стало для него сюрпризом. Он пришел в себя, когда в комнатушку сунулся Исигава: пора.

Пока под боком был телефон, позвонили в крематорий в соседний город. Никто давно не хоронил тела как есть, только прах – это, считалось, наносило меньше вреда экологии. На кладбище Югакуре была могила Хидановых предков, деда и бабки. На надгробие по традиции нанесли и имя матери, а потом закрасили красной краской. Теперь оставалось только ее стереть. Хотя бы проблема с покупкой земли на кладбище отпадала. Тем не менее, при попытке договориться с крематорием трудности все-таки возникли. Полиция обязана была сообщить муниципальным властям о Йоко Сан, а те, в свою очередь, − выдать сертификат о смерти. Сразу после получения сертификата позволялось предать тело огню… Вот только в крематории была очередь на несколько дней вперед, потому что туда свозили покойников со всех окрестных горных поселений. Исигаве, который вел переговоры по телефону, сказали ждать три дня, но время кремации все-таки назначили. Хидан в некотором шоке осознавал, что ему придется провести наедине с трупом матери трое долбанных суток. Он слышал, в некоторых городах делали специальные холодильники, где тела дожидались своей очереди на сожжение, но в их глуши такого не построили.

К полудню Хидан и Исигава вернулись в дом. Около него уже мялся господин Есима, сухощавый старичок с пухлым черным саквояжем. Чуть позже двое рослых детин из похоронного агентства принесли гроб и все необходимое. Обычно на ритуал положения собирались родные и знакомые покойного, но Хидан не сомневался, найдется мало желающих проводить его мать в последний путь. В деревне ее избегали, считали черной овцой. Хидан не знал, с чего все началось. Был ли причиной его странный дед, снискавший всеобщую нелюбовь? Или причина крылась в религии? В семье Сан поклонялись древним богам, которым когда-то принадлежала эта земля. Не зря на горе воздвигли храм. Сейчас от него остались лишь руины, и никто в деревне не помнил, чье имя он призван был славить, но мать Хидана всегда говорила: «Тот, кто поддается слабости, гневит Джашина. Наше сердце для него как зеркало, и если ты не радуешься тому, что есть, он заберет тебя в Страну Мрака».

После недолгих приготовлений Есима начал ритуал: тело уложили без подушки головой на север, накрыли сверху чистым кимоно (тем самым, которое мать берегла для особых случаев), раздели под ним и обтерли. Действия старого руководителя ритуального агентства напоминали пугающий спектакль. Ни одного лишнего движения – все отработано до автоматизма. Хидан и Исигава смиренно наблюдали. Есима сделал умершей макияж, после чего накрыл тело белой простыней. В конце он попросил Хидана принести нож, и тот, сбитый с толку, повиновался. Нож зачем-то положили на грудь матери поверх простыни.

− Защищает от злых духов, − пояснил Есима.

Тумбочку матери передвинули, на нее поставили фотографию с траурной лентой, цветы, свечи и курительницу для благовоний. Хидан не так много знал о традиционных погребальных обрядах – вроде, кто-то всю ночь или хотя бы вечером должен был находиться около тела. Еще приглашали священников читать сутры. Матери бы не понравилось, если бы Хидан вздумал позвать буддистского монаха, да и те брали за работу баснословные деньги. У Хидана не было столько, он и за ритуал положения не знал, как рассчитываться, но Исигава шепнул: «Не волнуйся, с этим мы как-нибудь разберемся». И все-таки теперь Хидан понял, зачем около покойного оставляли дежурить знакомых и незнакомых…

В их присутствии не так страшно.

Исигава был мировой мужик. Он сказал, что Хидан может остаться в рекане, если захочет, но тот знал – для него и без того сделали очень много. Не стоило злоупотреблять чужой добротой. Хидан отказался уходить и остался ночевать в собственном доме, разве что принес еды. Он снова не хотел есть и слишком устал, но голос разума напоминал: есть нужно. Когда стемнело, Хидану стало не по себе. Время от времени ему мерещились какие-то звуки в комнате матери. Даже разобрать, что это, толком не получалось. Не шевеление, не бубнение, не музыка. Какие-то тихие… хлопки? Хидан говорил себе: он ни за что на свете не сунется в помещение с трупом, но незнание оказалось страшнее. Воображение рисовало невиданных монстров, которых было легко убить, всего лишь открыв дверь и выяснив правду.

Хидан заглянул в комнату матери. Все как было. И, через какое-то время, заглянул снова. Все как было. И еще. На глаза попался нож. К тому времени Хидан был сам не свой – дергался от любого шороха за окном и готовился увидеть, как его мертвая мать открывает глаза или рот, или двигает рукой под простыней. Вспомнилось детство. Как мать била Хидана ни за что, а потом прижимала к себе и плакала. Как расколола тарелку об его голову. Как…

Хидан опять посмотрел на нож. Пусть тот и защищал от злых духов, если бы Хиданова мать захотела вернуться к жизни, она бы нашла способ. Оставлять ей оружие – плохая идея.

На нетвердых ногах Хидан подобрался к телу матери, воровато огляделся по сторонам, забрал нож и едва ли не бегом ретировался, прикрыв за собой дверь. После он долго сидел у себя, молился, чтобы Джашин его защитил и забрал мать в Страну Мрака, потому что, наверное, туда она и хотела попасть, раз верила в Джашина. Нож Хидан оставил при себе. На всякий случай. 

Вот тогда и возникла вера в ножи. Если лезвие не способно отогнать злые силы, его всегда можно использовать по назначению.

Смены у Хидана были короткие, по пять часов. Кое-как отработав положенное время, он прихватил вакуумную упаковку с запеченной куриной грудкой и поплелся к Какузу, хотя возвращаться не было никакого желания. На голову и грудь давило предчувствие, что пиздец продолжится. Хидан не хотел вновь созерцать мать в углу, нет, спасибочки. Он просто хотел быть с Какузу, вот и все. Оставалась последняя надежда – на знак Джашина. Хидан робко мечтал, что, пока он пробивал за кассой сезонные шоколадки, мать все-таки исчезла, и не до ночи, а навсегда…

Напрасно. Стоило Хидану войти в квартиру, как он заметил свидетельства божественного вмешательства. Всюду, от самого порога, пол покрывали кровавые знаки Джашина разных размеров. Некоторые были выведены аккуратно, будто по трафарету, другие начерчены криво и как-то особенно страшно. Мать стояла в углу.

− Какузу меня убьет, − пробормотал Хидан севшим голосом. Утром Какузу не увидел призрака, прошел мимо, будто того и не было, но вот кровавые круги на полу он не сможет не заметить. Те не призрачные, а вполне настоящие. От них исходил запах крови.

− Сука! – заорал Хидан в спину мертвой матери. – Какая же ты сука!

Она стояла и молчала. Хидан отыскал ведро для мытья полов, тряпку, швабру и принялся оттирать подсыхающие письмена. Начал с прихожей, максимально далеко от призрака, затем переключился на спальню и кухню. Гостиная, в которой застыл жуткий караул, осталась на потом. Вода в ведре быстро окрашивалась в омерзительный розовато-ржавый, поэтому Хидан менял ее так часто, как мог. Он не любил убираться, но годы работы в онсене научили его этому. Главное – расслабиться, очистить голову и делать, что надо. Очистить голову, правда, не получалось. Знаки говорили об одном – Джашин в курсе, и он недоволен Хиданом, очень недоволен. Это предупреждение. 

К матери Хидан не подходил, орудовал шваброй издалека. Порой он думал, что мог бы, наверное, привыкнуть к ее безмолвному и бессмысленному соседству, но потом отрывал взгляд от пола в кровавых разводах и внутренне содрогался. Нет, нет, даже если мертвая мать не делает ничего опасного, смириться с ее присутствием невозможно.

Какузу вернулся после восьми вечера. Хидан успел все отмыть и сел в спальне. С кровати наблюдать за матерью было удобней всего. Поначалу мозг Хидана лихорадочно работал, пытаясь вспомнить, как еще избавляются от преследующего тебя неспокойного духа, затем перегрелся и погрузился в вакуум. Хидан потерял около получаса, пребывая в прострации. Он забыл приготовить ужин… 

Ну, хоть курятины купил.

Какузу явился с пакетом из супермаркета, в котором под напором бутылки вина хрустел и мялся контейнер с небывалой клубникой. Та была абсолютно белой, не считая мелких ярко-розовых косточек. Зимой в Японии начинался сезон клубники, и в комбини, где работал Хидан, ее тоже продавали, но не такую, а обычную, красную. 

Хидан посмотрел на Какузу вопросительно и немножко удивленно:

− Белая клубника?

Какузу усмехнулся:

− Напомнила мне тебя. Я взял вина, надеюсь, его Джашин пить не запрещает. – Поразительно, но в голосе не было и намека на сарказм.

− Да он мне уже ничего не запрещает, − откликнулся Хидан мрачно.

Он и без того напортачил, настроил богов против себя… Какая теперь разница? Хидану хотелось выпить. И попробовать невиданной клубники, которая наверняка стоила огромных денег, ему тоже хотелось. Хидан обрадовался, изумился… и напрочь забыл про мать. Выйдя в гостиную и вновь наткнувшись взглядом на ее прямую фигуру, он вздрогнул. Блядь. Как же легко он отвлекался.

− Я ничего не приготовил, − признался Хидан. Ему нужно было говорить – звуки собственного голоса вселяли необъяснимую уверенность, что ничего не происходит.

− В холодильнике остался рис. Если его не съесть, он засохнет.

Беседы с Какузу не складывались. Было видно, ему комфортнее молчать, но треп Хидана он слушал с готовностью. Того это устраивало. Само присутствие Какузу скидывало с души часть груза − вдвоем не так страшно.

Ужин собрали из того, что было. Сделали наспех суп из даси, разогрели рис, нарезали курицу, выложили в пиалы маринованные овощи цукемоно. Когда все было готово, Хидан сел за стол так, чтобы видеть вход в кухню. Какузу приподнял бровь – удивился смене дислокации, но ничего не сказал. И славно. С этой позиции матери не было видно: получалось, что она словно бы затаилась в небольшом кармане между стен. Легко было притвориться, будто ее и вовсе там нет. Нервное напряжение потихоньку отступало. Хидан немного расслабился, но параноидальные мысли о том, что мать с минуты на минуту заглянет в кухню, нет-нет да пробегали. Вино помогло их убрать. Хидан обычно не пил ничего крепче пива, поэтому быстро захмелел.

В голове стало легко, на душе тоже. С каждым новым глотком Хидан все сильнее недоумевал, почему грузился. Его мертвая мать не исчезает? Да и посрать на нее. Он был в Токио! С Какузу! Пил вино и ел белую клубнику, которая на вкус мало чем отличалась от обычной, но была такой красивой! Хидана захлестнуло волной необъяснимого блаженства… Или это был жар? Он весь вспотел, уши и щеки пылали. Хидан подумал, как глупо, наверное, выглядел, весь красный, смутился и принялся молоть чушь. Вспомнил про говнюка-начальника, Момоко и китайца с бургером, взялся пересказывать эту историю, расхохотался над собственными словами, хотя ничего смешного не было. Потрогал лоб тыльной стороной ладони, схватил Какузу за руку и приложил ее к себе:

− Проверь, у меня нет температуры? Я весь горю…

Какузу посмотрел на него строго, но вроде как со смыслом. Его глаза казались темнее обычного, или это свет в кухне так распределялся? 

− Ты пьян.

− Хорошо-о, − протянул Хидан. 

Когда они опустошили бутылку, Какузу поднялся со стула.

− Ты куда? – Хидан не хотел, чтобы он уходил.

− Мне нужно в душ, − объяснил Какузу. – Пойдешь со мной?

Конечно, Хидан согласился. Они еще не бывали в душе вместе… Только в рекане. Сидели в воде и смотрели на снег. Если бы не старик Есима, припершийся так некстати, Хидан, наверное, оседлал бы тогда бедра Какузу. Ему было интересно, что скрывается под маской и консервативной одеждой, но реальность превзошла самые смелые его мечты. Да и в целом, все это напоминало сон. Белесый пар, поднимавшийся от ротэнбуро, неверные очертания тела в воде… Хидану хотелось дотронуться до Какузу, убедиться, что тот настоящий. Хотелось обнять, хотелось, чтобы его обняли. Порой Хидан представлял, как устроился бы на Какузу сверху и ерзал задницей, пока не почувствовал, что в нее упирается затвердевший член. Он отдавал себе отчет, что здесь, в крохотной ванне, не удастся провернуть подобное, но прямо сейчас Хиданов пьяный мозг был уверен – ему удастся придумать что-нибудь забавное.

Он себя переоценил. От алкоголя Хидан размяк, тело плохо подчинялось ему. Все, что он мог, − виснуть на Какузу, стоя под струями воды, и цепляться для верности за его плечи. В голове шумело, этот ровный гул смешивался с плеском, и Хидану казалось, что он в эпицентре шторма, объятый стихией. Вокруг все летает, течет, разбивается, брызжет, но он в безопасности. Он в руках Какузу, с ним все будет хорошо.

− Ты спишь? – поинтересовался Какузу, когда Хидан наклонил голову, чтобы плотнее прижаться к нему щекой.

− Нет.

Какузу выключил воду и прислонил Хидана к стене. Тот думал, сейчас его будут трахать, прикрыл глаза, уперся ладонями в пластиковую облицовочную панель… Но Какузу принялся обстоятельно его намыливать. Водил горячими скользкими руками по спине, размазывал гель по груди, потом аккуратно переключился на ягодицы. Хидан уперся лбом в стену и застонал, оттопырил зад куда как красноречиво. На языке крутилось «трахни меня», но в каком-то первичном, недооформленном виде… Хидан забыл слова и вообще обо всем забыл, ему просто хотелось, чтобы его трахнули и, когда он кончит, дали побыть в упоительном небытие, где не нужно ничего говорить и ничего решать, где нет ничего. Он устал. Этот огромный бездушный город утомил его. Какузу гладил Хидана все более интимно, придвинувшись сзади. Хидан выгнулся, попытался прижаться. Его вело. Весь мир состоял из духоты и пара, в руках и ногах остались последние крохи сил, а остальное приходилось на бесформенную массу из рисовой муки, созданную, чтобы ее трогали и мяли.

− Хочешь в постель? – спросил Какузу на ухо.

Хидан очень хотел. У него стояло почти до боли.

− Если ты отнесешь меня, − пролепетал Хидан высоким и томным голосом, не слишком похожим на его обычный.

Сил шевелиться не осталось. Хотелось растаять и стечь в водосток вместе с мыльной водой. Хидан покорно дождался, пока Какузу вылезет из ванны и оботрется, позволил завернуть себя в полотенце и подхватить на руки. Какузу обращался с ним, будто он ничего не весил, будто не составляло труда держать эту груду мышц и костей, с которой Хидан сейчас был не в силах совладать. Ему оставалось лишь крепче держаться – обвить руками шею Какузу и закрыть глаза, чтобы справиться с головокружением. В последний раз Хидана носили на руках в детстве… Он не помнил точно, когда, воспоминание изрядно выцвело и лишилось красочных деталей. От него осталось только ядро – впечатление, что мир проносится мимо, и покачивание от походки другого человека. И чувство защищенности. Какие-то сторонние, тревожные мысли пытались пробиться в мозг, налетали одна на другую, но Хидан не хотел возвращаться в их плен. Да-да, что-то там про мать. Да, Джашин от него отвернулся, а он, неблагодарный дурак, все усугубил, выпив вина… Кого все это ебет? Уж точно не его. Хидан зажмурился сильнее, пряча лицо в том местечке, где встречались плечо и шея Какузу.

Его опустили на кровать, аккуратно, будто он был ни много ни мало наследником императора. Хидан улыбнулся, хотя ему внезапно и совершенно необъяснимо захотелось плакать. В носу засвербело, вот уж глупость… Хидан стоически принимал моменты, когда его мешали с говном, но как только кто-то проявлял к нему заботу, внутри все ломалось. Почему то, что было приятно, приносило такую боль? 

Хидан услышал шелест простыней. Какузу наклонился, поцеловал его в лоб, в нос, прикоснулся к губам… Сердце уже не билось, а прыгало в груди. Безумное тупое сердце. Но Хидан бы не расстроился, если бы оно остановилось прямо сейчас. Он бы умер счастливым. Да, по-прежнему с закрытыми глазами. Лицо Какузу не стало бы последним, что он увидит, но в его поле зрения не попало бы и что-то страшное, что-то неумолимое…

Да Хидану и не надо было видеть Какузу. Он чувствовал его, этого достаточно.

Поцелуи Какузу спускались вниз по шее к груди, его ладони пробежались по ребрам – тепло, щекотно. Хидан дернулся, захихикав, поймал одну из рук Какузу, направил к своему члену, и снова застонал, когда та обхватила его и принялась неторопливо двигаться вверх-вниз, время от времени оглаживая головку. Какузу больше не пытался заткнуть Хидана. Принял то, что Хидан не способен на безмолвие. Это многое значило… Больше, чем дурацкие спонтанные покупки, и почти столько же, сколько осторожная немногословная забота. Хидан никогда не блистал умом, поэтому ему хотелось пользоваться новыми привилегиями вовсю. Стоны и вскрики буквально рвались из него. Пусть весь мир знает, как ему хорошо, пускай исходит завистью.

Рука, ласкавшая его, исчезла. Хидан заныл сквозь стиснутые губы, и руку сменил рот. Там, где только что было сухое тепло, расплывался влажный жар. Так мягко. Так непристойно. Хидан откинул голову, глотая воздух, потянулся, зарылся пальцами в волосы Какузу, и тот позволил ему это. Хидану хотелось толкнуться сильнее, проникнуть глубже, но он боялся, что тогда все кончится, и только легонько покачивал бедрами. 

− Приятно, − пробормотал он, потому что не мог больше молчать. – Охуенно приятно…

Какузу ничего ответил. Еще бы, как бы он это сделал? Воцарившуюся в комнате тишину прерывали лишь стыдные причмокивающие звуки. Хидан отчего-то почувствовал себя польщенным: этот опасный, покрытый шрамами человек делал ему минет. Старательно вылизывал его. Заслужил ли провинившийся перед богами Хидан такую милость? Он не знал ответа и едва мог вспомнить собственное имя от возбуждения. Хидан намеревался кончить − до оргазма было рукой подать, − но Какузу прервался. Рот, так восхитительно обхватывавший Хиданов член, куда-то делся. Без него моментально стало холодно от стынущей слюны. Прогрохотал по направляющим выдвигаемый ящик тумбочки. 

Ах да, смазка.

Хидан с наслаждением потянулся, не открывая глаз. Его мир был прекрасен и прост.

− Какузу? – позвал он, чтобы убедиться, что по-прежнему не один.

− М? – ответил ему голос Какузу. Хидан вновь улыбнулся, на этот раз триумфально, раздвинул ноги пошире – вот он я, готов, бери.

И услышал странный звук. Эдакое бульканье. Хидан поморщился, но не придал особого смысла. Он тонул в своих фантазиях, умирал в ожидании прикосновения. Какузу дотронулся до него прохладными от смазки пальцами, покружил ими вокруг дырки очень нежно.

Бульканье повторилось. На самом деле, оно не было бульканьем в привычном смысле. Звук обладал человеческой природой – словно кто-то подавился, и пена пузырилась, выходя из его горла. Хидан уже не мог отмахнуться… И, что намного хуже, он забылся, распахнув глаза. Зря. 

Какузу был рядом, склонялся над бедрами Хидана, как ни в чем не бывало. Но дальше, за ним, в следующей комнате… Мать больше не стояла, смотря в угол. Она развернулась, и – о, ее лицо было чудовищно. Ни следа гниения, все как всегда: алебастровая кожа, темные глаза, некрупный рот изящной формы. Но дело было не в этом. Мать СМОТРЕЛА и УЛЫБАЛАСЬ. Сам по себе ее взгляд не содержал угрозы. Глаза были широко, неправдоподобно распахнуты, застывшие, но в то же время поразительно живые. Улыбка никак не вязалась с ними, ненатуральная настолько, что казалась прилепленной. Взгляд Хидана заметался, не зная, на чем остановиться. Невозможно было смотреть на лицо матери в целом. Даже если бы его сконструировали из двух половин, принадлежащих разным людям, оно выглядело бы более гармонично. В нем не было ничего демонического или мертвецкого, но от нелепого и в то же время жуткого выражения бросало в холодный пот. А еще мать не моргала.

Какузу не видел того, что происходило в соседней комнате. Для него мир не перевернулся за секунду. Он был все так же заведен и пытался просунуть пальцы в задницу Хидана.

Мертвая мать Хидана раззявила улыбающийся рот. Он открылся, подобно шкатулке, выпуская наружу тот самый булькающий горловой звук… недовольства? Протеста? «Что, не нравится, что твой сын любит с мужиками?» − с яростью подумал Хидан, но обрушившиеся на него страх и замешательство ударили по чувствительному. Стояк опал.

Какузу замер. Бросил на Хидана нечитаемый взгляд, вынул пальцы.

− Я… − начал Хидан, не зная, что сказать. Нужно объясниться, нужно рассказать, что происходит, но как такое расскажешь?.. – Прости. Я не могу при маме…

Глаза Какузу сузились, и Хидан понял: он принял все на свой счет. Решил, что Хидан больше его не хочет, потому и не смотрел на него.

− Дело не в тебе! – воскликнул Хидан, вскакивая на кровати. – Я правда хочу!.. Хотел. Но мама, она… − Он мельком бросил взгляд в угол. Выполнив свое черное дело, мать отвернулась, как раньше. Мерзкая старая стерва.

− Хорошо. Я тебя понял, − отозвался Какузу ровным, словно отполированный гранит, голосом и удалился в ванную.  



	3. III.

  
Ночь обернулась катастрофой. Хидан пытался как-то разрулить ситуацию, но обида Какузу никуда не делась. Он лег спать, вытянувшись вдоль своего края кровати и отвернувшись, не обнял Хидана и проигнорировал все его попытки добиться прикосновения. Хидан лежал в темноте, смотря сквозь исчерченную пятнами света гостиную на блеклый силуэт матери, и думал, что никогда не чувствовал себя настолько одиноким. Когда-то ему казалось, что в Югакуре он достиг апофеоза одиночества. Нельзя было быть более брошенным, никому не нужным. Светловолосый мальчик из семьи, которую все обходили стороной, застрявший в глухом горном поселении на севере Японии…

Хидан ошибся и теперь понимал это. Без связей, почти без денег, здесь, в Токио, он потерян. Человек, с которым он хотел быть, думал, что Хидан испытывает к нему отвращение. Даже если бы Какузу выставил Хидана в ночь, было бы не так невыносимо, как лежать рядом, робко трогать его спину кончиками пальцев и знать, что ответа не последует. Стену непонимания не проломить. Хидан все думал, как мог бы объяснить происходящее… Но он бы точно получился больным на голову. Или нет? Дома, в Югакуре, Хидан сказал Какузу, что слышит звуки из комнаты мертвой матери, и тот не назвал его психом. Но мог так подумать, верно? Подумать и промолчать.

А потом он пустил этого самого психа к себе на порог и в свою постель. Неосмотрительный Какузу.

Сон не шел. Хидан смотрел на мать, превратившуюся в часть убранства квартиры, устало моргал и чувствовал всем своим естеством, как что-то подходит к концу. Срок истекал. Срок чего? Этого он не знал. Хидану хотелось замедлить течение времени… Несмотря на боль и ощущение забытости, он был как-то по-мазохистски рад находиться тут, лежать вроде как вместе, чувствовать запах Какузу. Он бы хотел сохранить частицу этого запаха, законсервировать его в стекле, чтобы потом, когда конец все-таки наступит, открывать склянку и вдыхать смесь ароматов стирального порошка, хвои и мускуса. Если там, в конце (после конца?) он сможет что-то открывать и вдыхать.

Электронные часы на прикроватной тумбочке равнодушно отсчитывали время. Два часа ночи. Три часа ночи. Четыре часа… Во сне Какузу перевернулся на другой бок и притиснул Хидана к груди. Стало душно и жарко, собственные руки мешались, но Хидана отпустило. Змеиный узел в животе распался, неминуемость злой судьбы начала вызывать все больше сомнений. Мрак за окнами истаивал, становясь все более зыбким. Ночь подходила к концу.

Хидан позволил себе закрыть глаза.

Он проснулся слишком поздно. Было уже полдесятого. Значит, проспал начало смены. Игнорируя сердце, зашедшееся в нервном галопе, Хидан вскочил, принялся носиться по квартире, разыскивая свою форму. У него не было времени ни на завтрак, ни на привычный испуг от вида матери в углу. Она не исчезала – жуткая константа, родившаяся из соприкосновения двух миров. Пробегая мимо на пути в прихожую, Хидан ощутил… нет, не холод, но что-то заставило его покрыться мурашками с ног до головы. Он только потер руками предплечья. Похер. Сейчас нужно бояться вездесущего Мацуоки, который наверняка придет в неистовство от Хиданова опоздания.

Мацуока, как ни странно, был спокоен. С лицом каменного изваяния он пронаблюдал за тем, как Хидан вбежал в комбини, весь запыхавшийся, в мокрых от дождя штанах, зафиксировал время прихода с помощью бейджа. На кассе стоял незнакомый парень, Момоко расставляла товары.

− Здравствуйте! – выпалил Хидан, наспех кланяясь. – Простите, я проспал! Будильник не сработал! Простите!

Все, кроме начальника, эхом ответили ему на приветствие и тут же вернулись к своим обязанностям. Хидан просочился в крохотный офис для сотрудников, кое-как спрятал зонт в полиэтиленовый чехол, пока с него не натекло. Тут в комнатушку вошел Мацуока.

− Уже без пяти минут десять, − выспренно сообщил он. – А тебе следовало прийти в полдевятого! Ты снова пропустил собрание! Пропустил разминку! И, что хуже всего, ты пропустил почти час работы! Пришлось вызвать на подмену Кеске. Хочешь спать? Ну так иди и спи, ты свободен.

− Чего? – опешил Хидан.

− Я сказал, ты свободен, − повторил Мацуока, не повышая голоса. Он оставался беспристрастным и строгим, как школьный учитель. – Тебя приняли в наш коллектив, а ты отнесся к этому так безответственно! Опаздывал, грубо разговаривал с посетителями, использовал непозволительные слова… Я говорил, мы дорожим своей репутацией! У нас многие желают работать. Подожди, тебя рассчитают – и можешь идти. Ах да. Форменную рубашку оставь вон там, − он указал на контейнер в углу. 

Хидан вытаращился на начальника со смесью ужаса и непонимания. Он несколько лет работал в рекане, и никогда с ним не происходило ничего подобного! Он редко опаздывал, он говорил как умел, он выполнял свои обязанности… Исигава иногда журил его, но чаще хвалил, а кухонные работники при случае подкармливали Хидана. К нему относились будто к члену семьи – и никаких дурацких разминок и репетиций, как улыбаться и кланяться. А этот ебаный девиз магазина? У рекана вон не было девиза, и ничего, прекрасно работал! 

− Ну и пожалуйста! – выпалил Хидан, срывая с себя куртку, чтобы избавиться от форменной рубашки. Он навис над Мацуокой. Тому, пухлому и невысокому, стало не по себе, и он отшагнул в сторону. – На хую я вертел ваш сраный магазинчик!

− Пожалуйста, прибереги недовольство на потом, − сурово попросил Мацуока. Он хоть и был мелким, но палец ему в рот класть не стоило.

Вскоре Хидан покинул комбини со своим жалким заработком в кармане. Он не был расстроен увольнением, хоть и знал, что такое скоропостижное изгнание – нечто из ряда вон выходящее. Ну… Хидан на самом деле был плохим работником, вечно не выспавшимся и злым. Но он не мог с этим ничего поделать. И сегодня ему не хватило тех нескольких часов сна, которые он смог себе позволить. В висках поселилась боль, голова весила целую тонну, и носить ее вертикально было ох как нелегко. Хидан бы хотел забраться в кровать и спать, пока все не изменится к лучшему (или хотя бы мигрень не пройдет), но он не мог. Мать. Она никуда не делась. Все еще там, стоит в этом чертовом углу. Спать при ней одному, без Какузу? Хидан сомневался, что у него получится.

Именно поэтому он зашел в первую попавшуюся раменную, выбрал самое дешевое, что было в меню, наспех поел. Полный желудок и разливающееся внутри тепло сделали его еще более сонным. Летом Хидан вздремнул бы на лавочке, как вымотанный клерк в обеденный перерыв, но дело шло к Новому году, и снаружи шел бесконечный дождь… Хидан спустился в подземку, сел на поезд, движущийся по кольцевой, опустил подбородок на грудь и позволил векам сомкнуться. Было довольно рано, без толпы сарариманов вагон казался пустым. Шум метро полностью скрывал тихие разговоры редких пассажиров. Хидан представлял, как со свистом несется сквозь время и пространство. От намокшего меха на его куртке пахло мерзко, но знакомо. Умиротворяюще. Он будто снова в… В Югакуре.

В какой момент радость от прибытия в столицу сменилась разочарованием и тоской? Сразу? Хидан пребывал в растерянности. Ему предстояло решить, что делать дальше, искать работу или… Но он не мог, просто не мог ничего решать. Не сейчас, когда он так хотел спать. Пусть будет как будет…

Темнота под веками и звук движения ввели Хидана в некоторое гипнотическое состояние. Он не отключился в полной мере и не видел снов. Его мысли ползли сами по себе, сначала в разные стороны, как муравьи, затем что-то задало им направление. Мать. Хидан думал о матери. 

Перед тем, как все случилось, ей стало намного хуже. Она не принимала прописанные таблетки и отказывалась показаться врачу. Да и на медпункт в Югакуре не следовало полагаться − там посменно работали три медсестры и два врача общей практики. Чтобы попасть к специалисту, требовалось поехать в город побольше, а это час пути в одну сторону. В тот год Хидан ни разу не отпустил маму одну в такие поездки. Он и сам не знал, чего опасался больше: того, что мать пропустит прием и соврет о визите к врачу, или того, что она уедет и не вернется. Впрочем, иногда он даже хотел последнего. Это бы многое… упростило? Жизнь Хидана стала бы хоть немного менее отстойной. И в то же время он любил мать – несмотря ни на что. Он помнил, когда-то она была другой. Или попросту не замечал тогда чего-то? Думал, это в порядке вещей.

Без таблеток мать становилась все более беспокойной и неадекватной. Она быстро – быстрее чем раньше – выходила из себя, легко могла накинуться на кого-то с оскорблениями. Исигава терпел ее, пока она выполняла свои обязанности, но затем случился крайне неприятный инцидент – она бросилась на какого-то туриста из Европы, попыталась сорвать у него с шеи цепочку с крестом, крича о ложной вере и о скверне. Мияко и ее помощница, Реко, кое-как оттащили мать Хидана. Она рвалась с невероятной силой и выглядела абсолютно сумасшедшей. Только это и убедило пострадавшего туриста не обращаться в полицию. Он признал, что женщина не в себе и ее бы лучше отвезти в больницу. Исигава опасался повторения подобного, поэтому немедленно уволил мать Хидана, хоть она и проработала у него около двадцати лет. Необходимость радикальных мер его расстраивала, но иного выбора не осталось – в последние годы в Югакуре приезжало все меньше людей, вместе с этим сокращалась и выручка рекана. Исигава дорожил гостями и репутацией.

Мать отнеслась к увольнению с апатией: вернулась домой, как всегда, бросила: «Я туда не вернусь», − заперлась у себя. Хидан заметил красные следы пальцев у нее на запястьях, поэтому отправился к Исигаве разбираться. Ему показалось, маму кто-то обидел, хотя, пока он несся через лес, в голове мелькнуло: «Это она». Злость стерла внезапную догадку. Хидан вбежал в переднюю рекана и заорал: «Какого хуя?». На шум спустился бледный вымотанный Исигава, попросил успокоиться. Хидан продолжил голосить. Явилась Мияко и отвесила ему пощечину: «Весь в мать». Исигава поспешил унять Хидана и свою дочь – заварил для них чай и, пока они пили, внятно пересказал, что случилось. Это, конечно, была катастрофа. Хидан еще не окончил школу, и деньги, которые приносила мать, были единственным доходом их семьи. А теперь… Видимо, оставалось только самому пойти работать, чтобы не умереть с голоду. Немного успокоившись, Хидан спросил, сможет ли он занять место матери. Мияко надула губы: «Вот еще!», − но отец жестом заставил ее смолкнуть. «Да, конечно, − сказал Исигава. – Но эта работа не сахар». Хидану было все равно. Сплетни разносились по Югакуре быстрее ветра, вряд ли после сегодняшних разборок кто-то горел бы желанием трудоустроить Хидана. 

Оставшись без работы, мать погрузилась в тоску. Целыми днями она безвылазно сидела дома, почти ничего не ела, зато время от времени просила купить крепкого алкоголя. «Боги хотят выпить», − говорила она, расплываясь в улыбке, хотя взгляд оставался мертвым и по-прежнему сверлил одной ей известную точку в углу комнаты. Обычно Хидан игнорировал такие просьбы, но как-то раз мать принялась кричать на него и разбила чашку о стену. Хидан хотел, чтобы она затихла, поэтому сходил за саке. Мать расставила на полу в своей комнате несколько чашечек, налила в них саке и, церемонно устроившись на подушке, принялась разговаривать сама с собой – так, будто поддерживала диалог с кем-то невидимым. «Нет, он не помешает, − она сидела с очень прямой спиной. – Хотела бы я сказать, что он смышленый мальчик, но вы сами видели… Простите, простите, мне так жаль». Мать сделала глоток и склонила голову, будто пыталась спрятать слезы. Не в силах больше выносить это зрелище, Хидан прикрыл дверь в комнату.

Поначалу работа у Исигавы казалась кошмаром. Хидан разрывался между ней и школой, но это был последний год учебы, стоило потерпеть. Можно было и вовсе забить на уроки – деньги на поступление не росли на деревьях. Хидану светил разве что колледж, да и то, когда он сам на него накопит. Унылые перспективы. Хидан всерьез решил бросить школу, но Исигава сделал ему внушение: «Ты же не хочешь остаться тут навсегда? Придется постараться».

Хидан очень старался. Ему нужно было заботиться о матери, таскаться на занятия, а после – драить сраные ванны до посинения. Он не высыпался и постоянно был зол. Все вокруг бесили. Кто-то сочувствовал ему, а большинство – смотрели с плохо скрываемым любопытством и шептались за спиной: «Это сын той чокнутой». В Югакуре и раньше считали мать Хидана ненормальной, в этом не было ничего нового. 

Через несколько месяцев Хидан освоился на работе, и она перестала казаться ему такой уж невыносимой. Да, ему не нравилось возвращаться затемно, готовить еду и кормить мать, но он все чаще ловил себя на мысли, что в рекане спокойнее, чем дома. Когда не надо было заниматься уборкой, Хидану разрешалось посидеть за компьютером или посмотреть маленький пузатый телевизор в подсобке. Это интереснее, чем слушать безумные разговоры матери с пустотой. Хидан бы с радостью тянул время по вечерам, чтобы приходить домой как можно позже, но мать ничего не ела без отдельного напоминания. Она истончилась и усохла, стала похожа на старушку, хотя была довольно молода.

Каково же было удивление Хидана, когда однажды он вернулся с работы и обнаружил мать на кухне – одетая в парадное кимоно, та накрывала на стол. Еды она наготовила целую гору, сколько ни делала и в былые времена. Суп, рис, маринованные баклажаны, гедза, жареная рыба… Хидан слегка обалдел от этого разнообразия и перемен в поведении матери. Утром она была такой же, как всегда, лишь безучастно взглянула на него, когда он занес ей завтрак, а теперь…

Мать улыбнулась, но улыбка не добралась до глаз.

− Добро пожаловать домой! Как прошел твой день?

− Хорошо, − ответил Хидан напряженно. Ему стало не по себе. От запаха еды забурлило в желудке, но что-то подсказывало – не стоит садиться за стол.

− Давай скорее, все остывает! – мать расставляла приборы.

Хидан заметил: она приготовила только одну пустую тарелку, одну чашку для чая и одну пару палочек. Это тоже смутило его.

− А ты? – спросил он. – Где твоя тарелка?

Маска радушия на секунду слетела с лица матери. Та уставилась на сына с плохо скрываемой злостью:

− Вечно тебе только бы языком помолоть! Садись. Не стоит заставлять его ждать, смотри, он теряет терпение, − она быстро глянула в угол, потупилась и вновь стала кроткой. – Разве это не твои любимые гедза? Они со свининой.

Хидан посмотрел в угол следом за ней, но там было пусто. 

− Я… Да, − он хотел есть, и он на самом деле любил эти чертовы гедза, но теперь не мог успокоиться. Мать вела себя страннее, чем обычно. В голове едва сирена не визжала: беги, беги, беги. – Но сегодня у меня нет аппетита. Я устал…

− Еда поможет тебе расслабиться, − мать снова расплылась в ненатуральной улыбке и приглашающе выдвинула для Хидана стул. – Давай, покушай. Я очень старалась.

− Э-э… − Хидан почувствовал себя загнанным в ловушку, отчего моментально пришел в ярость. Ну, блин. Он сказал нет, значит, нет. – Спасибо, конечно, но мне реально не хочется есть.

Мать снова посмотрела в угол, на этот раз – с неприкрытым отчаянием. Внутри нее будто что-то сломалось. Она побледнела, став еще белее, ее лицо скорбно удлинилось, а глаза широко распахнулись. Хидан тоже посмотрел в угол, но не увидел ничего нового. Две стены встречались под прямым углом, вот и все. Хидан перевел взгляд на мать. Та качала головой, едва сдерживая рыдания. Ее губы беззвучно шевелились. Наконец она произнесла довольно внятно:

− Что ж, − и сама уселась на стул.

Собравшийся было пойти к себе и лечь спать Хидан замер. С выражением обреченности на лице мать пододвинула плошку с рисом и принялась есть без всякого намека на аппетит. Будто машинально, она подцепляла палочками гедза и куски баклажана, клала их в рот и пережевывала, не глядя на Хидана. Она словно позабыла о его существовании. Хидан постоял какое-то время, ощущая необъяснимую вину за происходящее, как если бы то, что мать села есть вместо него, было преступлением, а потом ушел. Рухнул на футон, не раздеваясь, и лежал, надеясь заснуть. Из-за голода сон не шел. Хидан слышал, как мать закончила трапезу. Бормоча, она слонялась по кухне, после чего заперлась у себя. 

Хидану стало спокойнее. В животе забурлило особенно отчаянно, и он подумал: наверное, на кухне осталась какая-то еда… Следующая мысль перебила первую. Нет, нет, не стоит трогать мамину стряпню. С ней что-то не то. Мать не готовила уже давно и игнорировала Хидана как могла, а тут такая родительская забота… И еще эта жуткая улыбка матери. Нет, ну нахуй, Хидан как-нибудь дотянет до утра. Поесть можно и в рекане.

Он задремал и проснулся черт знает когда из-за шума, который его напугал. Из соседней комнаты доносились тихие болезненные стоны. Хидан подорвался с футона. Дверь в комнату матери была закрыта, и он, подавив желание ворваться туда без спросу, постучался.

− Мам? У тебя все нормально?

Послышалось бормотание, глухое и яростное, новый стон, потом мать громко просипела:

− Ты… Ты!

Хидан опешил.

− Мам? 

− Проклятое отродье! – теперь она попросту кричала. Ее голос звучал истерично, в нем было столько ненависти, что Хидан отпрянул от двери. – Проваливай! Не смей сюда долбиться! Не смей отвлекать меня! Не смей, не смей!

− Долбанная сука, − тихо выругался Хидан под нос и побрел обратно. Мать пиздецки разозлила его, но он не мог перестать волноваться за нее. После его ухода она продолжила стонать и шептать что-то нечленораздельное. Периодически ее голос взлетал до визга, тогда Хидана начинало трясти. Он размышлял, не позвать ли кого-нибудь из медпункта, но после представлял, как мать в приступе неконтролируемого гнева набросится на медсестру и… Нет, он не хотел думать, что случится тогда. И без того практически все в Югакуре считали их сумасшедшими. Не стоило подкреплять веру людей в это.

Хидану казалось, он не заснет. Не под звуки адской какофонии. Каково же было его удивление, когда он открыл глаза и обнаружил, что наступило утро. Небо за окном приобрело бледно-сиреневый оттенок. Еще толком не рассвело. Хидан вспомнил, что творилось накануне, изо всех сил прислушался, но разобрал только звуки природы: порывы ветра да скрип деревьев. Мать затихла, и в этом мерещилось что-то пугающее. Возможно, она спала, и Хидан зря себя накручивал… Матери было так плохо вчера. Может, не стоило беспокоить ее? 

Хидан решил: в крайнем случае, соврет, будто сегодня ему на работу пораньше. Пару минут он помялся перед дверью материнской комнаты, едва дыша, затем сказал себе: «Давай!». Вернее, даже прикрикнул на себя мысленно. Это как сорвать пластырь. Давай, чего ты медлишь, как последнее дрейфло… Он дернул дверь, та послушно открылась. 

Мать лежала на кровати. Хидан было выдохнул: спит. Во вчерашней одежде, сползшей и разметавшейся… Нет, с ней было что-то неладное. Хидан шагнул в комнату, подобрался поближе к футону матери. Та не спала. Она совершенно, абсолютно точно была мертва – смотрела пустым взглядом в потолок. Ее рот приоткрылся, на подушке темнели следы рвоты, омерзительная каша, в которую превратился вчерашний ужин. Хидан остолбенел. Одна часть его сознания ждала именно этого, а другая – того, что с матерью все хорошо, все как всегда. Он одновременно был готов и не готов к такому развитию событий. Наверное, к чьей-то смерти просто невозможно подготовиться. Настойчиво казалось, что мать сейчас сморгнет пелену с глаз и переведет на Хидана вполне осмысленный взгляд… Но она лежала все так же, как прежде.

Хидан сделал маленький шажок назад, еще один, а после припустил что было сил к Исигаве, потому что не знал, к кому еще обратиться. Исигава вызвал полицию…

…Вагон метро дернуло, и Хидан очнулся. Тело оцепенело. Ноги казались приделанными наспех, ватными и в то же время деревянными – колени едва удалось разогнуть. Долбанная сырость. Вата была и в голове, думать попросту не получалось. Хидан потер глаза, моргая, чтобы поскорее прийти в себя. Справа его подпирал поручень, место слева пустовало. С противоположной стороны вагона, как бы по диагонали, сидела школьница в розовой куртке и рылась в смартфоне. Хидан ее не интересовал. Ничего удивительного: выглядел он откровенно херово и одет был не по столичной моде, а теперь вот, спал в метро…

Дольше тянуть с возвращением не имело смысла. Внутри все заходилось от напряжения, стоило Хидану подумать, как он войдет в квартиру, где обосновался призрак матери, но иных вариантов все равно не было. Если Хидан решит стать бродягой, мать увяжется следом. Разве не так поступают злобные духи?..

Хидан сделал пересадку, доехал до своей станции. Дождь не стихал, не сильный, но упорный. Хидан намеренно обходил крупные лужи, хотя в одном ботинке все равно поселилось ощущение ледяной сырости. Блядь, еще и это. От царившей на улице промозглости хотелось поскорее в тепло. Выпить бы чая и погреться в кровати… Но Хидан знал, когда он вернется, все будет не так.

В квартире Какузу было сумрачно. И не догадаешься, что за окном середина дня. Медленно, стараясь не производить лишних звуков, Хидан разулся, стянул отсыревшую куртку, повесил ее с краю, чтобы обсохла. Помыл руки в ванной с тщательностью врача. Вода приятно согревала озябшие пальцы. Хидан намеренно не смотрел в зеркало, опасаясь того, что там увидит, но в последний момент случайно столкнулся взглядом со своим отражением. Оно выглядело затравленным. Хидану это не понравилось – он не был каким-то слюнявым уебищем, вздрагивающим от любого шума. О нет, он мог постоять за себя.

Гнев взорвался в солнечном сплетении, как снаряд, в больной голове зашумело. Все Хиданово существование было отравлено его семьей: чокнутой матерью и не менее чокнутым дедом, который запомнился всей Югакуре тем, что, самолично выпустив себе кишки, успел перемазать кровью несколько домов и лишь затем свалился замертво. Про бабку Хидан ничего не знал. Раз о ней не ходили слухи, наверное, она тихо дала жизнь своей дочери и так же тихо ушла. Оставалась ли вероятность, что хоть она была нормальной? Хидану с трудом в это верилось.

Он вытер руки и решительно покинул ванную, влетел в гостиную, пока запал не исчез, и уставился в спину матери.

− Ну, здравствуй, мама, − проговорил он хрипло. – Не скажешь мне «добро пожаловать домой»?

Тишина.

Хидан кивнул. Зашел в закуток кухни, не включая свет, отыскал в ящике нож, который в прошлый раз не рискнул использовать по назначению. Пластиковая рукоятка легла в ладонь как влитая.

− Да, это ведь не мой дом, − голос Хидана упал, но через секунду взлетел до крика. – Ты не хочешь, чтобы он стал моим, так, ебаная сука?

Он вернулся в гостиную, где мать ждала его, как всегда.

− Не собираешься повернуться и посмотреть мне в лицо? – проорал Хидан, буравя взглядом складки погребального кимоно. – Нет?! Мне всегда было интересно, за что, блядь, ты меня так ненавидишь? Ты же сама родила меня, никто тебя не просил! Ты не хотела меня, а я из-за этого хлебал дерьмо, мерзкая тварь! Могла бы меня выскрести… Что, твой обожаемый ублюдочный Джашин был против?

Что-то в его горле дернулось, и Хидан непроизвольно сглотнул, едва не подавившись слюной. Он не умел злиться красиво. Поддавшись ярости, Хидан плевался и истерил, покрывался пятнами, а на его лбу вздувалась пульсирующая вена. Этот уродливый спектакль мог напугать живых, но на мертвецов не действовал.

− Я знаю, ты пыталась меня убить… Не хотела, чтобы я существовал. Или не хотела, чтобы я был счастлив? Не волнуйся, я не был. Все меня ненавидели так же, как и ты. Рада до жопы, да, сука?

Ответа не последовало. С таким же успехом Хидан мог вести беседу со стеной. 

− Почему я просто не могу быть с тем, кто мне нравится? Слишком жирно для меня, да? Я всегда должен оставаться каким-то ебланом из засранной Югакуре, нищим и никому нахуй не нужным! Ты ведь этого хотела? Хотела, чтобы, когда ты въебала мне по башке тарелкой, я свалил и не возвращался? Чтобы Джашин меня забрал? Как было бы удобно, правда?.. 

Вата в голове закристаллизировалась и колола изнутри. Боль расползалась от висков к затылку. Глаза начало печь, и Хидан испугался, что расплачется. Не из-за призрака, не из-за матери, которая к незнакомцам относилась теплее, чем к нему… Хидану вдруг стало очень жалко себя. Себя в любом возрасте, на протяжении всей своей истории. Захотелось вывернуть время наизнанку, найти пятилетнего, десятилетнего, шестнадцатилетнего себя и сказать им: «Не волнуйтесь. Человек, который захочет о вас позаботиться, обязательно найдется», − а потом обнять их, маленьких, потерянных, недолюбленных детей. 

Был ли в будущем другой Хидан, Хидан-постарше, который хотел вернуться назад и обнять Хидана, стоявшего сейчас посреди гостиной Какузу?

− Какая же ты сука… − повторил Хидан и бросился вперед, как в холодную воду, затаив дыхание.

Рука с ножом описала в воздухе полукруг. Чем больше замах, тем сильнее урон… Но, входя в материнское плечо, лезвие не встретило сопротивления плоти. С аналогичным успехом Хидан мог пытаться зарезать облако. Он все еще держал нож – если бы отпустил, тот, скорее всего, упал бы на пол, хотя со стороны казалось, что он вбит в тело по рукоятку. На кипенно-белом кимоно не проступило ни капли крови.

Нельзя сказать, что Хидан не предвидел подобного исхода… Но это не отменяло его разочарования. Ему не выиграть эту битву.

Он даже не знал, кто на самом деле его враг. Глаза могли врать.

− Ты правда моя мать? – Хидан тихо задал самый главный вопрос тому, что замерло в углу. – Или ты тот, кто забрал ее в Страну Мрака?

Он был уверен, что узнает правду. Сомнения внезапно исчезли. Хидан, сам того не ведая, смог приблизиться к разгадке…

Но мать – или то, что приняло ее форму, − по-прежнему молчало, пряча лицо. Ни звука, ни шороха, ни крохотного движения. Призрак затаился и ждал.

− Чего ты от меня хочешь? Почему не исчезнешь к херам? – настаивал Хидан. Он надеялся, хоть один из ключей сработает… Вернее, испытывал необъяснимую уверенность, что один из вопросов оказался правильным. А может, и все они.

Но что-то шло не так. Призрак не хотел вступать в диалог. Хидан думал, мать снова обернется с тем ужасным выражением, налипшим на лицо… Нет. Ничего. Полный провал.

Он аккуратно вытянул нож – никаких изменений. Мать игнорировала его, как прежде. Хидан вздохнул, бросил нож в раковину. Сил помыть его не осталось. Хидан добрел до постели, сел на край, ссутулившись, и закрыл лицо руками. Плакать хотелось все сильнее. Нос забило, лоб будто распухал от слез, не находивших пути наружу.

− Будь ты проклята, − пробормотал Хидан. – Будьте все прокляты.

Собственные ладони сужали обзор до крохотной щели, через которую проступал слабый свет. Если опустить веки, все заволакивало тьмой. Хидана это устраивало. Он хотел спрятаться от мира, от матери… от самого себя. Как здорово было бы, если бы можно было все начать сначала! Кем-то другим. Не в Югакуре. Родиться в другом месте – не обязательно в Японии – в заботливой семье, получить родителей, готовых баловать и обнимать без повода, испытывающих радость от того, что у них есть Хидан. Жить свободным, а не опутанным дурной славой. Иметь друзей, как все. Не слыть белой вороной. Выучиться чему хочешь, получить интересную работу. Составлять макеты красивых зданий или участвовать в мотогонках, летать в разные страны, пробовать необычные блюда и рассказывать на камеру об их вкусе… Вокруг столько возможностей, если ты – не ты. Не Хидан.

Понимание этого невыносимо. Он заперт, погребен глубоко в себе, в худших стечениях обстоятельств, в вечных неудачах. Возможно, он проклят, возможно, благословлен Джашином, но его благословение – тоже проклятие.

Хидан скрючился сильнее. Промеж ребер заныло, будто дурацкое тело собралось треснуть напополам и развалиться, положив конец страданиям. Хидан обхватил себя руками. Как бы хотелось, чтобы это сделал Какузу, чтобы он собрал Хидана по частям, но его работа заканчивалась поздним вечером. Он не мог примчаться вот так, бросив все. 

Ожидание заставило Хидана погрузиться в некое подобие сна наяву. Он все еще бодрствовал, но ход времени изменился. Из таймлайна выпадали куски. За окном парадоксально быстро темнело. В какой-то момент Хидан оказался во мраке, но не смог включить свет. У него не осталось сил. В крайней опустошенности скрывался и не очевидный на первый взгляд плюс: страх тоже ушел. Хидан не испытывал ничего кроме тупой боли, настойчиво распиливающей его посередине.

Он вздрогнул, когда позади вспыхнул свет.

− Я дома, − сообщил Какузу. Затем добавил с оттенком беспокойства: − Хидан? 

Хидан не смог сразу ответить. Он забыл, как управлять собственным телом. Потребовалось время на маленькие подготовительные движения – медленно поднять руку, изучить линии на ладони, подвигать пальцами. И собственное имя… Внезапно Хидану показалось, что Какузу обращается не к нему. Откуда бы ни взялась эта странная мысль, она моментально развеялась.

− Какузу? – позвал Хидан потерянным голосом, вскочил с кровати и кинулся в прихожую. – Какузу!

Он повис на Какузу. Тот растерялся – или до сих пор был обижен и пытался сохранять отстраненность. Его руки остались висеть по бокам. Одна упрямо сжимала ручку дипломата.

− Почему ты сидел в темноте? – спросил Какузу ровно.

− Я… − Хидан хотел соврать что-нибудь простое, не вызывающее дополнительных вопросов, но… Чаша его терпения действительно переполнилась. Он устал, как никогда в жизни, и не мог придумать даже элементарной отговорки. Да и зачем? Не пора ли хоть немного приблизиться к правде?

Какузу смотрел испытующе.

− Сними пальто, и я объясню, − ответил Хидан.

Целая бездна терпения потребовалась, чтобы дождаться, пока Какузу отставит дипломат и избавится от верхней одежды. После этого Хидан отвел его в гостиную и, указав на мать, произнес:

− У меня есть один вопрос. Видишь что-нибудь тут?

Какузу с некоторым недоумением проследил направление его руки, посмотрел прямо на спину матери, но не изменился в лице. 

− Видишь? – повторил Хидан с нажимом и потряс кистью с выставленным вперед указательным пальцем.

Какузу повернулся, хмурясь.

− В углу ничего нет.

Хидан успел догадаться, что он не видит призрака, но не смог скрыть отчаяния. Боль в груди усилилась, что-то нажало на ребра изнутри, грозя выдавить внутренности наружу.

− Нет, есть.

Какузу не стал спорить с Хиданом, но лучше бы стал. Вместо препирательств он шагнул в направлении матери, аккуратно перенес вес тела с одной ноги на другую, словно готовился к охоте. Хидан отпустил его, уверенный, что мать оставит это действие без внимания, и немедленно раскаялся. По мере того, как Какузу приближался, мать оживала. Ее ноги вновь мелко задвигались, как при ходьбе на одном месте, руки затряслись, пальцы принялись хаотично сгибаться, не то имитируя игру на музыкальном инструменте, не то ощупывая воздух. И, что хуже всего, мать начала медленно разворачиваться.

«Стой!» − захотел крикнуть Хидан Какузу, но у него перехватило горло. Плевать! Застигнутый врасплох предательством голосовых связок, Хидан бросился вперед, схватил Какузу за руку, рывком оттащил в сторону. Ему чудом удалось провернуть все это. Не будь Какузу окончательно сбит с толку, он бы сопротивлялся, а так лишь грубо спросил:

− Какого хрена?

Хидан не мог внятно объяснить, какого хрена. Не человеку, который не способен увидеть его мать. Хидана снова назовут чокнутым. Какузу сделает это, и это будет нестерпимо, оглушительно больно.

Мозг не хотел думать или уже не мог. Слова не клеились. Хидан предпринял последний доступный ему шаг: вцепился в Какузу и накинулся на него с поцелуями. Какузу попытался запротестовать, оттеснить Хидана от себя, но тот, вложив в это все силы, толкнул Какузу к кровати. Он не упал на нее, так как был массивнее, но отступил по инерции и опустился на край. Против воли, конечно. Хидан воспользовался моментом и залез к нему на колени, принялся сдирать с него рубашку. Пуговицы не подчинялись. Одну Хидан в спешке вырвал с мясом, и когда Какузу попытался возмутиться, заткнул ему рот еще одним поцелуем.

Позади творилось что-то несусветное. Как из-под толщи воды, до Хидана доносились омерзительные полуреальные звуки – кряхтение, дребезжащие стоны сквозь плотно сомкнутые губы, разрозненные звуки… Он сделал бы что угодно, чтобы не слышать материнских возмущений, но как заткнуть уши, если руки нужны, чтобы раздевать, гладить, ласкать? «Смотри, старая гадина! Это ведь тебя так бесит, да?» − злорадно думал Хидан, стягивая с себя одежду. Какузу потянулся, чтобы облизать его грудь и поиграть с сосками, но Хидан не разрешил. Не было времени. Они могли умереть прямо сейчас, торопливо и нелепо трахаясь. Этот оргазм мог стать для них последним, и это придавало ему невыносимую, прямо-таки неебическую важность.

Избавившись от штанов, Хидан понял, что не подготовил смазку. Что ж, он и без нее как-то справится. А без презерватива будет только лучше. Их с Какузу не будет ничего разделять. Да, негигиенично, но что такое гигиена за мгновенье до конца всего? Таймер на исходе. Хидан сплюнул в ладонь, подрочил Какузу скользкой от слюны рукой, потом засунул пальцы в себя. Он чересчур торопился. Вышло не то чтобы больно, но и не особенно приятно… Похуй. Хидан завозился, пытаясь заползти подальше на кровать, развел колени, кое-как опустился на член Какузу. Вот так. Во-о-от так. Было не настолько сладко, как до этого, шло туго, в заднице немного саднило, но Хидан плевать на это хотел. Его переполняло непонятное торжество. Он делал, что хотел и с кем хотел. Он наслаждался тем, как Какузу ощущался внутри, его пробирало мурашками от горячих и твердых ладоней Какузу на пояснице, помогающих двигаться вверх и вниз. По внутренностям прокатился спазм, и Хидан подумал, как можно испытывать еще больше нежности и благодарности? То, что происходило сейчас, было не совершенно, этот секс вряд ли взял бы медаль в номинации «Самый охуительный», но и он позволял разделить близость. Ощущения, которые могло подарить тело, напоминали – он не один, больше нет. Никто и ничто уже этого не изменит. Хидан заберет это с собой, когда его не станет. 

Слезы, копившиеся внутри целый день, внезапно прорвались наружу. Хидану показалось, его вскрыло, в груди заныло просто невыносимо, там точно должна была зиять дыра. К голове прилила кровь, стало жарко – еще жарче, как в раскаленном нутре печи, и из глаз хлынуло что-то горячее. Первой мыслью было – кровь, но следом заложило нос. Хидан глупо зашмыгал и склонил голову. Он всегда умел выставить себя идиотом… Какузу потянулся, убрал с его лба упавшие волосы, обхватил пальцами подбородок, вынуждая поднять лицо. Хидан не хотел, чтобы Какузу видел, как он ревет, поэтому подался вперед, вовлек в новый поцелуй.

− Дж-ж…ш-ш-ш… − проскрипело то, что затаилось в углу. Оно давно не говорило, голосовые связки задубели. – П-к-р… Ж-ж-ж-р…

«Заткнись. Заткнись. Свали нахуй», − мысленно умолял Хидан, вылизывая шрамы на лице Какузу. Гладкие и чуть выпуклые, они напоминали швы на старинных тарелках, части которых склеили золотом. Благородное искусство кинцуги. Превращение старой сломанной вещи в новую и прекрасную. Какузу не был сломан, но ему понадобился ремонт. Хидан мог оценить мастерство врачей. Они сотворили чудо, вернув изрезанной коже целостность. Эти бело-розовые зарубцевавшиеся следы хранили в себе историю. И боль. Много боли.

Слезы Хидана падали Какузу на грудь, размазывались по его лицу. Наконец он не выдержал:

− Почему ты плачешь? Тебе больно?

Больно тоже было, но не там, где Какузу мог подумать. Это ощущение неотвратимого конца и мертвый голос, пытавшийся донести свое жуткое послание…

− Нет, − ответил Хидан, через силы улыбнувшись, и вытер лицо. – Мне потрясно. Все ништяк.

Беспокойство не отпускало Какузу:

− Если тебе больно, нам лучше закончить.

− Нет! – Это по-настоящему испугало Хидана. Он не мог прекратить сейчас. Ни за что. − Нет… Я хочу кончить. Давай же…

− Ты странный, − пробормотал Какузу, прижимая Хидана к себе. – Чертовски странный…

Больше они не говорили – дыхания и без того не хватало. То ли из-за неудобной позы, то ли из-за отсутствия предварительной подготовки все длилось так долго, что стало почти мучительным. Хидан был счастлив кончить. На какой-то миг голова опустела, и ему показалось, будто ничего пугающего не происходит. Вот они, лежат вместе, по-дурацки свесив ноги с кровати, дышат в унисон. Они только что занимались сексом, Хидан может чувствовать сперму Какузу внутри себя, и это… как принадлежность. Как иметь свое место в мире. Как будто тебя вечно гнали отовсюду, снова и снова показывали, насколько ты неуместен, но не заметили крохотной лазейки в глухой стене рока.

Остаток вечера прошел тревожно. Хидан делал все, чтобы не подпускать Какузу к матери, а это было непросто, ведь та стояла у входа в кухню. Терять было уже нечего. Какузу со стопроцентной вероятностью увидел в поведении Хидана проявления психоза… чего-то подобного. Когда пришла пора спать и погасили свет, Хидан не сомкнул глаз. Он чувствовал, бодрствовать очень важно. Ничто не будет по-старому. Он бросил вызов потусторонним силам, и не единожды. Пора собирать плоды.

Хидан не ошибся. Стоило только Какузу погрузиться в сон – его дыхание углубилось, стало более размеренным, − как мать снова продемонстрировала признаки жизни. Хидан наблюдал из-под полуприкрытых век, как она зашевелилась, проверяя гибкость суставов, как покинула свой угол и принялась бродить по гостиной из конца в конец. Ее шаги не сопровождались звуком. Хидан следил за ее перемещениями, леденея внутри. Сама по себе мать больше не пугала его, но он обмирал от страха, представляя, что будет, если та доберется до Какузу. Она ведь попыталась. Если Хидан заснет, никто не помешает ей подойти к кровати, склониться над ней и…

Поэтому Хидан не спал.

Измерив длину гостиной от стены до стены несколько десятков раз, безмолвная мать все-таки свернула в арку, к постели. К тому времени взгляд Хидана начал стекленеть. Нескончаемые переживания выпили последние крупицы сил, а мотающаяся туда-сюда белесая фигура действовала как маятник, от наблюдения за которым слипались глаза. Хидан едва не упустил момент, когда мать приблизилась на опасное расстояние.

− Только посмей, − выплюнул он, резко сев в кровати.

Вопреки всякой логике, это помогло. Мать вернулась в угол. 

Хидан укусил себя за руку почти до крови, чтобы согнать остатки сна. Ему требовалось подумать. Заигрывать с судьбой и дальше было рискованно. Нужно было что-то предпринять… Но Хидан исчерпал лимиты фантазии и сделал все, что мог. Кроме одного. Того, чего он всеми фибрами души не хотел.

Но что ему оставалось?  



	4. IV.

  
Весь день Какузу мучило плохое предчувствие. Может, это и не было предчувствием в полном смысле. Всего лишь дурные мысли. Хотелось поскорее вернуться домой и убедиться, что все в порядке, но сделать это раньше восьми вечера не представлялось возможным. Какузу собирался улучить минутку, чтобы набрать Хидана, но круговерть дел полностью захватила его. Он так и не позвонил и не смог уйти с работы пораньше. 

Когда Какузу добрался до дома, консьерж вместо обычного приветствия сказал ему:

− Господин Хоку, ваш племянник просил передать вам это.

Сердце Какузу пропустило удар.

− Племянник?

Он знал, о ком пойдет речь, но все равно переспросил – чисто механически. Разумеется, у него не было никаких племянников. Какузу был единственным ребенком в семье.

Консьерж, невысокий и сморщенный господин Коно, напоминал печеное яблоко в очках. Его кожу покрывали коричневатые пигментные пятна, признак старости, отчего абсурдное сходство только усиливалось.

− Светловолосый молодой человек, который остановился у вас. Ваш племянник.

− Именно, − подтвердил Какузу, теряя терпение. Гнетущее чувство, преследовавшее его весь день, достигло апогея. Что-то случилось, что-то произошло, и он подозревал, будто знает, что именно.

Господин Коно неторопливо, как всегда, передал Какузу конверт, наскоро сложенный из листа бумаги. Внутри оказались ключи. Какузу оставил их Хидану, когда тот только приехал. Сначала долго сомневался, безопасно ли это, а после пришел к выводу: если бы Хидан хотел его обчистить, то провернул бы все еще в Югакуре. 

Какузу на автомате переложил ключи в карман, спросил севшим голосом:

− Как давно вам это оставили?

Консьерж задумался.

− Около десяти утра… Да, точно. Около десяти.

Какузу кивнул и направился к лифтам. Он чувствовал себя оглушенным, будто ему врезали по голове. Звуки внешнего мира едва могли пробиться внутрь сознания. Лифт приехал без характерного металлического гудения. Все, что Какузу мог разобрать, – стук сердца, до безумия спокойный. Это поразило его, ведь он не был спокоен. Конечности продергивала непривычная нервозность. Какузу словно стал гостем в собственном теле, разучился управлять им быстро и четко. Все, что ему оставалось, − кое-как передвигать ноги, неуклюже давить пальцами на кнопки лифта.

Войдя в квартиру, Какузу запер дверь, медленно снял верхнюю одежду. Торопиться было некуда. Хидан ушел утром, больше десяти часов назад. В квартире на первый взгляд ничего не изменилось, все осталось на своих местах, только Хиданова сумка с барахлом пропала. Он не взял ничего кроме того, что принес. 

Какузу вздохнул. Протер лицо рукой. Собрался приготовить еды, но вместо этого плеснул в бокал джина и уселся на кухне. Выпил, чувствуя себя сбитым с толку. Сквозь крепкий травянисто-спиртовой дух ему мерещился запах Хидана, пропитавший квартиру насквозь. Что-то эфемерное и непонятное, плохо сочетаемое, как сладость бисквита кастелла и сырой холод зимы, что-то медовое и животно-мускусное. Каждый вдох превращался в пощечину. Какузу поднес ладонь к лицу. От кожи пахло металлом ключей.

Точно. Ключи. Хидан ушел.

Наверное, стоило это предвидеть. Были звоночки.

Какузу видел, Хидану тяжело в Токио. Город-гигант, сложная транспортная система, обилие людей, законсервированные порядки. И Какузу до сих пор задавался вопросом, чего именно Хидан хотел от него. Удобно устроиться в мегаполисе? Получить состоятельного опекуна? Или этот мальчишка оказался настолько наивен, чтобы желать любви, противоречащей доводам разума? Какузу понравилось, что, возникнув на пороге, Хидан не начал разговор с признаний в нелепых чувствах. Нет, его признание было приземленней, поэтому в него хотя бы верилось.

А еще Хидан был странным. Каким же он был странным! Порой это даже умиляло – пока не переступало грань. Что именно это была за грань, Какузу затруднялся определить. У него успели сформироваться несколько версий. Ранние в основном склонялись к тому, что Хидан устал играть в увлеченность или хотя бы в желание. Время от времени он становился отстраненным. Его взгляд гас. Ах да, был еще момент, когда Хидан боялся пойти в туалет один, и Какузу решил, что у него что-то типа посттравматического расстройства… И кошмары. Он мог понять это, он сам через такое проходил. Страшные сны до сих пор возвращались, хоть и заметно реже.

Потом Какузу заподозрил что-то серьезней. У него проскальзывала подобная мысль в Югакуре – и вот он снова предполагал это. У Хидана не в порядке с головой. Скачки настроения оказались цветочками по сравнению с… вероятностью галлюцинаций? Кажется, Хидан что-то видел. В смысле, что-то, чего на самом деле не было. Еще до того, как стал указывать в пустой угол и задавать подозрительные вопросы, он бросал взгляды за спину Какузу и спадал с лица, будто замечал монстра. Но Хидан ничего не сказал, ни разу. 

Какузу оставил пустой бокал, чтобы вернуться в прихожую. Он на автомате сунул конверт от ключей в карман, а теперь вспомнил об этом. Была ли вероятность, что Хидан оставил записку? Какузу понимал, глупо хвататься за любую ниточку. Могло произойти все, что угодно. Они с Хиданом так и не стали особенно близки. Непросто сблизиться с тем, кто работает с утра до ночи и предпочитает молчание незамысловатой беседе. Какузу не мог измениться. Эти глупые… вроде как отношения были обречены с самого начала. Какузу пустил Хидана к себе, потому что казалось бесчеловечным выставить его на улицу после целого дня пути из Югакуре. Стояла зима, а Хидан был беден и не знал города. Куда бы он подался? Какузу позволил ему остаться на ночь со стойким ощущением, что выдворит его утром, но, проснувшись с Хиданом в одной постели, был очарован – снова! – его умиротворенным видом. Так Хидан и остался. Какузу не мог объяснить себе этого феномена, хоть и не жалел. Но он не мог объяснить себе и многого другого… Жизнь с Хиданом напоминала сон: логические связи размывались, события происходили сами по себе, оторванные от единой канвы, чувство ирреальности плотно засело в подкорке. Какузу не мог вспомнить, как обходился раньше. Ему казалось, так было всегда. В его холодильнике появлялись нерациональные покупки из комбини. Его постель грел кто-то молодой и чертовски привлекательный. Необъяснимое случалось – и о нем забывали, немедленно перелистывая страницу. 

На что была похожа жизнь без Хидана? На то, какой она стала сейчас. В квартире царили тишина и пустота, реальность пугала своей настоящестью, и только полувыветрившийся запах, похожий на воспоминание, от которого екает в сердце, никуда не девался. Он отравлял воздух, делал его токсичным, и Какузу чувствовал, как заболевает. Становилось все хуже и хуже. Какузу напомнил себе: Хидан уехал домой. Соскучился по Югакуре. Ему было не место тут. И сразу, будто одна волна накатила на другую, Какузу перебил себя мысленно. Нет. Хидан не мог соскучиться. Тогда, в их первую ночь в рекане, он просил забрать его. Он был готов на что угодно, лишь бы убраться из родной деревни… Уехал бы он из Токио добровольно? 

Какузу развернул рукотворный конверт. Тот превратился в мятую бумажку с заломами на месте сгибов, посередине которой было нацарапано: «Прасти». Время рывком пустили вперед, и Какузу тут же возненавидел себя за промедление. Что за дерьмо? Он торопливо достал из дипломата смартфон, набрал номер Хидана… Гудки шли, но ответа не последовало. Какузу перезвонил трижды, чтобы раз и навсегда отмести теорию о том, что Хидан не слышит звонка. Дело не в этом, конечно. Хидан не берет трубку.

Это его решение. Уйти. Не объяснившись. Не отвечая. Нужно принять это. Хидан слишком юный и, вероятно, психически больной…

Куда он мог отправиться, кроме Югакуре? Какузу допускал, что Хидан мог найти в Токио нового любовника, более молодого и привлекательного. Кого-нибудь с собственным автомобилем, кто катал бы его по ночному городу, а после приводил в свою модную квартиру и катал бы уже на себе. Какузу обдало удушливым гневом, и он приказал себе остановиться. Хидан никогда не бродил до темноты, кроме одного раза, но и тогда вернулся не слишком поздно. Следом подоспело воспоминание о том, с какой отчаянной самоотдачей вчера он вжимался в Какузу, словно хотел пролезть под кожу, как выцеловывал шрамы, обводил их языком… Живот свело. Дурное предчувствие вернулось, хотя, казалось бы, зачем – плохое случилось и облепило янтарной смолой, не вырваться. Какузу закусил губу. Хидан… прощался? Он знал, что уедет, но не хотел объясняться. До этого он пытался что-то объяснить («Я не могу при маме»), но смысл сказанного буквально утек сквозь пальцы Какузу. Он был слишком занят, оскорбляясь по пустякам и пестуя в себе обиду. Старый дурак.

Какузу открыл в смартфоне расписание поездов. Он не до конца понимал, зачем. Потому что собирался броситься вслед за Хиданом? Это глупо, как ни посмотри. Хидан уехал от него. Сам…

…после того, как пытался чего-то добиться. Что-то показать. Если он действительно болен, если он галлюцинирует, ему необходима квалифицированная помощь. В Югакуре нет ни подходящей клиники, ни достойных специалистов. А что, если он не отличает реальность от чудных проделок своего мозга? Что, если вчера он пытался понять, является ли его видение иллюзией? Какузу смутно помнил прошлый вечер. Как и всегда в случае с сероволосой заразой, все происходило спонтанно. Когда Какузу попытался выяснить, в чем же проблема с тем углом, Хидан будто с ума сошел. На его лице отразились все эмоции разом. Он целовался, словно хотел загрызть, а потом начал плакать… И Какузу был обеспокоен, да, но секс каким-то образом усыпил его бдительность. Какузу состарился и размяк. Его пугал этот факт, но еще больше пугало то, что он мог упустить что-то по-настоящему важное.

И да, он собирался броситься вслед за Хиданом.

Ехать как в первый раз, по старому маршруту, получилось бы только следующим утром. Но так Какузу снова потерял бы время. Что насчет пересадок в других местах? Большего числа пересадок? Или – сесть на ближайший поезд на север, добраться до префектуры Аомори, взять в круглосуточном прокате машину и гнать до Югакуре, сколько потребуется? Какузу предвидел размеры трат, но время стоило денег. Непонятно, откуда взялась нужда в спешке. Ничто не говорило об опасности для Хидана, но Какузу чувствовал, как тревога растекается по венам. Всем будет лучше, если они разберутся в ситуации как можно скорее. Если Хидан заявит, что не хочет больше видеть Какузу, тот уйдет. Что ж. Иногда необходимо сделать колоссальную, просто неприличную ставку на темную лошадку, пойдя на поводу у собственной интуиции. Поступал ли Какузу подобным образом? Никогда в жизни.

Но, как было сказано, он постарел и размяк. Теперь ему можно.

Какузу окинул взглядом квартиру. Привычный образ мышления отказал, а новый – ориентироваться по обстоятельствам – он только осваивал. Мозг подавал противоречивые сигналы: вспыхивал паникой («Что ты делаешь? Что ты делаешь?») и тут же заполировывал ее железной уверенностью − так надо. Внутренняя смута нарастала. Какузу никогда ни за кем не срывался. Он не знал, какие вещи брать в дорогу, у него отсутствовал сколько-нибудь внятный план. Завтра рабочий день, следует предупредить о своем отсутствии, что, конечно же, станет источником дополнительных проблем. Равнодушие, с которым Какузу отмечал это, вызывало беспокойство. Привычные, настоящие вещи, на которых стоял его мир, вдруг стали зыбкими и неинтересными. Даже деньги стремительно теряли значение. Какузу впервые увидел в них инструмент, а не цель, и это открытие заставило его усомниться в собственном здравомыслии. Точно. Безумие оказалось заразным. Он сошел с ума следом за Хиданом и теперь не ведал, что творил. Но остановиться не мог.

Впопыхах Какузу побросал в саквояж самое необходимое, классику вроде зубной щетки с пастой, бритвы, рубашки на смену. Быстро проверил квартиру еще раз, но не обнаружил новых подсказок. «Прасти» − вот все, что оставил Хидан. Глупый деревенский мальчик, допускающий ошибки в хирагане.

На вокзале удалось купить билет на десять вечера и коробку бенто на ужин. Какузу это устроило. Он поискал в интернете сервисы по аренде машин, но круглосуточную поддержку обеспечивали в основном те, что работали с иностранцами. Сдирали втридорога, зато обещали подогнать автомобиль когда и куда угодно. Усталость и тревога сделали Какузу более сговорчивым. Через сайт он заказал машину на время прибытия поезда, прямо к вокзалу, кривясь от того, с какой легкостью тратится на неописуемую блажь. В круговерти мыслей нет-нет да проскакивало: «Ты идиот». Будь Какузу моложе лет на десять, принял бы свое невменяемое поведение за кризис среднего возраста. Теперь достойных отговорок не осталось. 

В поезде Какузу без аппетита поел (ни у риса, ни у тамаго-роллов не было вкуса), а после принялся вглядываться во тьму за окном. Что он делал? Что он, побери все демоны, делал и ради чего? Спустя пару часов пути Какузу обмакнуло в сон. Споры с собой, перемежающиеся мрачными предсказаниями, разом стихли, и из белизны выплыла картинка. Сад Хаппо-эн. Хидан идет рядом, крутит головой по сторонам. Его зрачки расширяются. Ему нравится. Какузу давит довольную улыбку. Ее невозможно увидеть за маской, но какая разница. 

Еще одна белая вспышка. Пробуждение.

Ночь была на исходе, когда поезд прибыл в конечный пункт. Ежась и мучаясь от головной боли, Какузу покинул вагон. Сейчас сделанный им марш-бросок представлялся необъяснимым и опрометчивым поступком. Какузу ненавидел себя, ненавидел Хидана и весь мир. Но он слишком далеко забрался, чтобы сдаться. Рабочий день, который начнется всего через несколько часов, похерен, как и деньги, потраченные на дорогу. Теперь только вперед. В крайнем случае, Какузу не откажет себе в удовольствии рассказать Хидану, какой тот говнюк. Если встретит его. Если сможет его найти. Какузу снова набрал номер Хидана и прослушал долгие, пронзающие насквозь гудки. Отвечать ему не собирались.

Мутного вида тип, ждавший на парковке у вокзала, передал в ведение Какузу автомобиль, средненькую «Тойоту» со следами использования. 

− Резина шипованная, − предупредил мутный тип. – На севере снежная буря.

К счастью, в «Тойоте» был встроенный навигатор. Какузу с трудом представлял, как поедет по незнакомому маршруту после бессонной ночи. Глаза сохли, в одном из них характерно щипало – полопались сосуды. Деваться, впрочем, было некуда. Какузу сел за руль, пристегнулся, ввел в навигатор пункт назначения. На секунду его захлестнуло уверенностью, что система не найдет Югакуре – не потому, что это глухое захолустье, а потому, что его нет на карте. Какузу моргнул, судорожно просчитывая, что предпримет в таком случае, но маршрут все-таки построился. Югакуре хотя бы не была плодом воображения.

Какузу давно не водил, поэтому не мог расслабиться. Поначалу он опасался подбираться к допустимому пределу скорости. Затем кое-как освоился. В некотором смысле Какузу радовал собственный невроз – он бодрил. Сонливость как рукой сняло. На всякий случай Какузу выпил кофе на одной из заправок, на что его усталое сердце отозвалось тахикардией.

Горные серпантины оказались самым трудным отрезком пути. Для непосвященного все они представали дорогой в ад, особенно в темноте. Какузу со смирением отнесся к факту, что может погибнуть тут, на одном из резких поворотов. Он не хотел умирать, не сейчас. У него было дело… Но если бы пришлось, лучше слететь в кювет, чем понемногу превращаться в гору тухлого мяса в собственной кровати.

В какой-то момент карта подсказала, что до Югакуре рукой подать, но Какузу упорно не узнавал окрестности. Он ехал той же дорогой, что и тогда, на автобусе, вокруг были те же горы, покрытые лесом, но в нем не зажглось и искры узнавания, пока впереди не появился мост, за которым горели огни поселения. Возможно, проблема заключалась в выпавшем снеге. Все вокруг казалось непривычно резким – расплывчатость тумана сменили ровные линии. Какузу миновал мост, проехал через деревню, по ответвлению дороги поднялся на гору, насколько это было возможно. Начало неуверенно светать. Мир застыл на пороге света и тьмы, в нем остался только серый спектр. Какузу вылез из «Тойоты», прихватив смартфон и ключи, и зашагал вверх по горе. Снега навалило нехило. Идти по нему было неудобней, чем по обледеневшему грунту. Приходилось искать компромисс между скоростью и аккуратностью, чтобы не упасть. Ботинки Какузу совсем не подходили для таких прогулок. Они не только скользили, но и были слишком низкими. Внутрь сразу набилось холодное и колючее.

Зимняя стылость, поджидавшая за пределами прогретого автомобильного салона, вскоре сменилась ощущением липкого жара. На подъеме Какузу взмок от усилий. Когда он вышел к дому Хидана и остановился перевести дыхание, холод пробрался под одежду и вцепился в пропитанную потом рубашку. Какузу невольно передернулся. Югакуре снова предстала перед ним, на этот раз в ином обличье – белом, а не черном. Слой снега придавал дому Хидана еще более жалкий вид, практически вминая его в землю. У входа было основательно натоптано. Этот примятый снег, сохранивший кое-где отпечатки подошв, взорвал внутри Какузу снаряд из радости и волнения. Все не зря!

Какузу постучал в дверь и случайно заметил, что та не заперта на ключ. Чувствуя неловкость и смятение, он сунулся в темную прихожую. В доме царил мрак.

− Хидан? – окликнул Какузу негромко. 

Никто не ответил, но Хидан мог спать. Сейчас раннее утро, самый глухой час.

Внутри дома отчетливей, чем в прошлый раз, пахло сыростью и гниением. Казалось, там не теплее, чем снаружи. И эта атмосфера… Как будто кто-то смотрел на тебя отовсюду, с каждой стены, с пола и потолка. Какузу не считал себя пугливым (будь он таким, не потянул бы свою прошлую работу), но тут пробрало и его. Он включил фонарик на смартфоне. Луч света мазнул по помещению. Пол выглядел грязным, и Какузу принял решение пройти, не разуваясь.

− Хидан! – позвал он снова, громче.

Его голос прокатился по древней развалюхе, как гром, и где-то вдали, в одной из комнат, послышалось шевеление. Если бы Какузу верил в какого-нибудь из богов, то в этот момент воздал бы ему безмолвную хвалу. Он свернул в коридор, который и при первом визите счел излишне темным. Тут не прорубили окна. Свет фонаря обрисовал очертания двери с причудливым красным знаком, треугольником в круге, и заскользил дальше – сконцентрированный белый пучок лучей. Ему удавалось выхватить из мрака лишь небольшой кусок, часть картины. Приходилось быть внимательным к деталям. Какузу заметил мокрые следы на полу. Хидан был здесь. Шагнув в комнату с котацу, Какузу искренне верил, что увидит его внутри, свернувшегося на футоне под горой одеял. В этом холоде он наверняка спал, не раздеваясь. Тем не менее, надеждам суждено было разбиться. Футон пустовал, как и вся Хиданова комната. Какузу нахмурился, водя фонариком туда-сюда, не в силах смириться. Он слышал какой-то звук, но это могли быть мыши, или птица случайно залетела…

Что-то грохнуло совсем рядом, за стеной, будто опрокинутое в спешке. Какузу вздрогнул. Кажется, Хидан говорил, там комната его матери. Подойдя к ней, к двери с символом, Какузу разобрал тихий, на грани слышимости, звук. На этот раз − что-то бумажное. Шелест листа, который смахнули на пол. Раньше дверь закрывалась снаружи на щеколду, но сейчас и она была приоткрыта.

Хидан мог находиться там. Он упоминал мать, когда… Именно. Он говорил что-то про мать. Будто она ему не разрешает или…

Какузу распахнул дверь и застыл, парализованный увиденным. Внутри не было Хидана, только бесконечный хаос. Впереди, в центре комнаты, было сооружено что-то вроде диковинного алтаря, обернутого бумагой. Стену справа подпирал изодранный футон, рядом лежала перевернутая набок тумбочка. Остальное пространство, насколько Какузу мог видеть, занимали испорченные предметы, валявшиеся тут и там. Грязная одежда. Разбитая посуда. В бурых кусках произвольных форм с трудом угадывались части мебели. И повсюду, абсолютно повсюду, были начертаны те же символы, что и на двери. Треугольники в кругах. Сотни, тысячи треугольников в кругах, выведенные засохшей кровью.

«Джашин», − всплыло в голове Какузу. 

«Боги все равно за нами приглядывают», − вот что сказал тогда Хидан, объясняя, откуда на пути к рекану взялась тория. И на тории тоже был этот символ. Знак Джашина, забытого древнего бога.

Оторванная ножка стола, из которой, словно иглы, торчали длинные щепы, заскользила по полу в другой конец комнаты. Какузу моргнул, пытаясь избавиться от наваждения. Тщетно. Деревяшка продолжала двигаться, как если бы ее волокла какая-то невидимая сила.

Слова Хидана, в конце концов, оказались правдой. Его мертвая мать действительно устраивала погромы в собственной спальне. Какузу не удивился бы, наткнись сейчас взглядом на ее призрак, но комната по-прежнему пустовала. Хотя… кто-то открыл щеколду. Хидан. Он все-таки был здесь, а теперь ушел.

Куда?

Голос разума подсказывал, что он мог вернуться в рекан, где раньше работал. Его дом выстыл, тут было темно и нечего есть. Но зачем тогда он приходил в комнату матери?

Голос интуиции настаивал: не нужно тратить время на версию с реканом. Что еще сказал Хидан, проходя мимо тории? 

«Здесь раньше был храм… вон там, на вершине».

Мог ли он… Мог ли этот придурок отправиться вверх по заснеженной горе к руинам храма?

Какузу знал ответ. Было бы форменным сумасшествием следовать за ним, не зная толком, куда, но сумасшествием обернулась вся эта поездка в Югакуре. Какузу собственными глазами видел полтергейст! Ебаный полтергейст, нечто абсурдное и невозможное с точки зрения формальной логики. Теперь Какузу переполняла уверенность: что-то происходит. Что-то плохое.

Он не мог добраться на проклятую вершину! Не в этих ботинках. Не зимой. Не в отсутствие проводника и карты. Это равно самоубийству. Но…

Какузу в спешке покинул дом. Вид занимающейся зари и неумолимо светлеющего неба почему-то заставил его поверить, что все не так критично, как показалось сначала. Когда ноздри не забивал запах гниения, думалось лучше. Снега не так много, а сверху его сдувает ветром. К тому же, ходили ведь как-то в тот храм прихожане? Они явно не ползли по скале. Где-то находилась лестница вроде той, на пути в рекан. Да, монахи чистили ее после снегопадов, но, в целом, пройти было можно при любых условиях.

Стоило вернуться к тории. Иногда на пути к храму устанавливали несколько ритуальных врат. Мог ли это быть тот случай? Какузу спустился к машине и доехал до подножия «пиздоблядской» лестницы. Мысленно сделал зарубку: отсюда начинается дорога к храму. Принялся взбираться, обрадованный возможностью наконец согреться. Мокрая на спине, но успевшая задубеть рубашка сводила с ума. 

Около тории Какузу покрутился, выискивая указатели. Видимо, местное население сделало все, чтобы забыть о храме на горе. В отчаянии Какузу свернул направо и двинулся вдоль горячей речки. Вскоре он увидел вдали два деревянных столба, отдаленно напоминающих основание первой тории без верхней перекладины. При ближайшем рассмотрении оказалось, что и на них красовался знакомый орнамент из треугольников и кругов. Какузу воспрянул духом. Он прошел дальше, до склона, и принялся искать лестницу наверх. Та спряталась в неприметном на первый взгляд месте за чьим-то домом. У этой лестницы отсутствовал поручень, но Какузу это не могло остановить. 

Он вскарабкался выше, медленно и осторожно, не оглядываясь назад, − как раз к третьей тории. За ней следовала лестница и четвертая тория. Очередной подъем пребывал в худшем состоянии, чем предыдущие, и мало походил на лестницу в привычном смысле. Голые, обтесанные дождями камни, вот что это было. Какузу оглянулся. Вид крохотных, будто игрушечных, домиков внизу успокоил его. Нормальные люди проживали в них нормальную жизнь. Праздновали нормальные праздники, молились нормальным богам. Но Какузу, разумеется, должен был связаться с самым долбанутым из обитателей Югакуре. 

Ветер принес облака, затянувшие склон плотным туманом, и все, что находилось внизу, скрылось с глаз. Медлить дальше не имело смысла. Какузу начал восхождение, хватаясь за камни руками. Забравшись на высоту в два человеческих роста, он имел дерзость подумать, что все не так плохо, и в ту же секунду поскользнулся на гладком валуне. Из легких выбило воздух. Потеряв опору, Какузу едва не сорвался вниз. Спасло то, что в минуту опасности тело среагировало само, вцепившись окоченевшими пальцами в породу. Какузу подтянулся, кое-как встал, запоздало обнаружив, что отбил колено. Внутри его всего трясло. Потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы вернуть самообладание. Какузу невольно представил, как Хидан поднимался этой дорогой. Оставалось надеяться, у него больше сноровки. Затопленный адреналином мозг с готовностью соткал видение: тело Хидана, лежащее в неестественной позе на одном из выступов. Сломанный в нескольких местах позвоночник, пробитый череп. Из-под светлых волос вытекает красное вперемешку с серо-розовым. Какузу прикрыл глаза, сказал себе, как неразумному ребенку: «Уймись». И полез дальше. 

Какузу устал и сбился с дыхания, поэтому взбирался очень долго. Он почти не чувствовал рук. Приходилось цеплялся ими изо всех сил, до боли. Какузу начали одолевать абсурдные мысли о том, что он никогда не достигнет вершины, что гора бесконечна. Отчаявшись, он собрался сделать привал, но увидел, что почти добрался до верха.

Место, куда попал Какузу, оказалось удивительно ровным. Складывалось ощущение, будто гигантская рука примяла природные выпуклости или попросту отсекла пик горы таким же гигантским мечом. Снега было мало. Он едва припорошил мелкие круглые булыжники, обозначавшие края дороги к храму. Впереди возвышалась странная скульптурная композиция. Там, где в синтоистских храмах по традиции устанавливали статуи мифических собак комаину, тут воздвигли пару громадных каменных демонов. Те, кто создал их, отказались от классической расцветки – синего и красного. Демоны были одинаково черными, с прорисованными на них стилизованными костями. Проходя мимо, Какузу имел возможность изучить их палицы с шипами и не менее внушительные каменные члены. Несомненно, эти твари знали, как пытать.

За статуями начинался пустырь, в дальней части которого виднелись какие-то обломки. Тут Какузу и заметил Хидана – он сидел, совершенно потерянный, на одной из каменных глыб, направив в грудь остро заточенный кусок металлической арматуры. Он словно пытался покончить с собой самым неудобным образом, но не мог набраться смелости. С большей вероятностью его бы убило воспаление легких − дурак не застегнул куртку, хотя ледяной ветер пронизывал до костей.

− Хидан! – проорал Какузу, срываясь на бег.

Хидан вздрогнул, как если бы вырвался из сна, опустил арматуру и повернулся на голос. На его лице отразилась какая-то детская радость, смешанная с облегчением, но ее стер страх. Хидан бросил беглый взгляд в сторону, совсем как делал это в квартире Какузу, и прокричал встревоженно:

− Какузу?! Что ты тут делаешь?

«А ты что тут делаешь?» − рвалось из Какузу, но он мог усмирить любопытство.

− Приехал за тобой, − выдохнул он вместо этого.

Хидан улыбнулся неуверенно. Это выражение лица не вязалось с ним-обычным. Казалось, Хидан сейчас расплачется. Какузу отметил, какой он нездорово бледный. Губы успели посинеть от холода, значит, сидел он тут давно.

− Джашин меня не отпускает, − грустно признался Хидан и опять покосился в сторону. 

Какузу посмотрел туда же, но не увидел ничего, кроме молочно-белой облачной пустоты. 

− Хидан… − начал было он, но Хидан дернулся, замер и уставился вбок широко раскрытыми глазами. От него буквально расходились волны ужаса.

− Хидан! – позвал Какузу громче. Наконец подбежав к Хидану, он схватил его за плечо. Тот не отреагировал, и Какузу вынужден был щелкнуть пальцами у него над ухом, чтобы вывести из ступора. Затем взял его за запястье, холодное, как у мертвеца, выхватил арматуру, которой Хидан намеревался себя проткнуть, потащил его прочь, но Хидан встал как вкопанный и глазел в пустоту.

Какузу снова окликнул его по имени.

Еле-еле шевеля губами, Хидан ответил:

− Какузу. Он рядом.

Это звучало как новая порция бреда, но то, что Какузу видел в доме… Та разрушенная комната. Или, может, все дело в холоде? В застилающей свет жемчужно-серой мгле? Внезапно Какузу сам ощутил приближение чего-то неминуемого. Он не мог видеть этого, но мог чувствовать, как животные чувствуют землетрясение, прежде чем оно начнется.

− Хидан, − Какузу скользнул ладонью по его щеке, привлекая внимание, натянул ему на голову капюшон, закрывая обзор. – Внизу, у лестницы к рекану, стоит машина. Вот ключи, − он сунул их в карман Хидановой куртки и застегнул тот на молнию. Чувство, будто с минуты на минуту что-то произойдет, зашкаливало. Не зная, что предпринять, Какузу толкнул Хидана в направлении демонических статуй. К выходу. – Спускайся и жди меня там… Иди. Я сам поговорю с Джашином. 


End file.
